Perseus Jackson: Champion of the minor gods
by Zurgboy2
Summary: The Olympians have decided to end Percy's fate for they fear his power. Will Percy prevail or will he crumble and die as he runs away from his extended family?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, sorry if I'm not updating my other story, I'm kinda having a large block in my ideas for it. So, I'm writing another story with a **_**GOD OF WAR game**_** style story, I've always loved tragedy, but anyway, there is no romance and very little humor involved in this story.**

**Please do not hate me for not writing the other one, but I'll get back to it when I have an idea of where it should go. So sit back and read my new story.**

"Where are the others?" Apollo said as he looked around the throne room as he entered. He had noticed that his uncles, his aunt Hestia and his sister weren't there in attendance while the rest of the Gods were lounging in their thrones save for Zeus and Athena who looked very nervous. He was about to comment on it when he was interrupted by Athena.

"Oh good, he's here." Athena said nervously. "Now we can begin our meeting."

"But you stil-" Apollo began to say before being interrupted again.

"Both of our uncles are in their respective domains, Hestia's tending the flame at camp half-blood while your sister's off with the hunt. Now without further ado, I'd like to get on with the reason as to why we all are here." Athena rushed out looking at everyone, motioning for her father, who clapped his hands which solidified the air around them.

"Wait! Why are you placing the wards around the room? Don't the others have to get in?" Apollo asked still thinking about what the evening was going to be about by going through his memories.

"You idiot! The wards are placed because we don't want the others to come in unexpected." Athena said, more calmly now.

"But why? I'm sure the others must be wondering as well?" Apollo said looking at everyone else in the throne room; Aphrodite, checking on her make-up while Demeter on the side of her muttering to herself about the shortage of cereal around the world. Ares sitting to the right of Hephaestus clearly etched on their faces the telepathic argument they were having, possibly about a goddess of love. Dionysus and Hermes sitting to the far right plainly bored out of their minds gazing up at the stars. Athena sitting to left of Zeus with a throne in between seating Hera, all supporting tense, yet serious faces.

"Leave her alone, bro." Hermes said still not looking away from the stars, "When in the past millennia has Athena ever explained any of her plans in detail? She hasn't told anyone what this emergency meeting's for, except for dad of course."

"Humph, now before this turns to a mindless argument, I'd like you all to pay attention to what father's about to say." Athena said, her calm voice quickening in pace.

"Well, I'd like to say that I called you for a reunion, but then I would be lying," Zeus said in an obvious attempt to add in humor which was a warning signal to all those present save Athena, for Zeus never used humor, only before talking about something tense. The last time he said used humor was around the time of the first Titan war. Having got their attention Zeus continued with his speech.

"Today's meeting is about a certain savior of Olympus and son of my brother." Zeus continued quickly as if fearing that someone would attack, namely his brother Poseidon, whom he feared would appear in the room at a moment's notice.

"And, what about him?" Hephaestus asked, having come to a stalemate in his argument with Ares. Apollo on the other hand paled at what he had heard for he suddenly remembered as to why the meeting was about Percy Jackson.

"Well, a week ago, Athena and I found something interesting and possibly shocking about Percy Jackson's future." Zeus said after which everyone turned to the God of prophecies. "Apollo, would you please explain to the others what one of your prophecies said?"

"But father, I'm not really sure about it myself. Do you really think th-" Apollo said looking down at his feet in doubt.

"Speak now boy!" Zeus said hurriedly, furious at the amount of time the meeting was taking, "Before the others return."

"Fine! I guess many of you already know of my new oracle, Rachel Dare." Apollo said to the Olympians who were nodding their heads in acknowledgement, while Zeus was waving his hand for Apollo to continue, "I was visiting her a week or so ago when she spewed out another one of her prophecies which in summary, because I was only able to get the last line, was about Percy becoming more powerful than any other demi-god in history."

At first, everyone just stayed silent as they were shocked at the news, but then a voice from the right brought back everyone's attention, "But surely we've already known this, the boy is surely powerful. He defeated the Titans and the Giants for crying out loud!" Hermes said defensively.

"That's what I said when I told the dynamic duo over there," Apollo said gesturing towards Zeus and Athena, "But they seem to have found another meaning in that statement." This statement made the rest of the Olympians turn towards the pair who looked grave at the news which was to be presented.

"We think that Percy may get too powerful, for even us Olympians to handle," Athena said hesitantly, "And with the support of his father, he may choose to overthrown the lot of us."

"But that's outrageous, the boy may surely be powerful, but he has a loyal heart. He would never strive for power, not even with his father by his side." Hermes argued back.

"I have to agree with him on this, Athena. Percy has never shown any ill will towards us Olympians, no matter how much we have opted for his demise during his teen hood." Hephaestus spoke up from his seat.

"Whatever your opinions, I'd like it if you all would swear on the river Styx that none of you will tell anyone else of what is going to be said henceforth." Zeus said frustrated that it was taking so long to finish this meeting. Everyone swore on the Styx, Apollo and Hermes rather reluctant, after which Zeus began his speech.

"Athena and I have only called this meeting to brainstorm on how we are going to deal with this threat." Zeus said ignoring Hermes as he muttered that Percy wasn't a threat to anyone.

"Why don't we just kill him?" Ares said, bloodlust evident in his eyes as he took out his sword, "Heck, I'll do it right now."

"You idiot!" Athena said face palming herself, "Did it ever occur to you that I, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, might have thought of that possibility? We cannot kill him directly for Poseidon would attack us for our deeds." The other Olympians shuddered at this for they knew how dangerous a wrathful Poseidon could be and continued to think, ignoring Ares's cry of disdain at his unfortunate attempt to avenge his loss to Percy.

"That's part of the reason as to why the others aren't here." Zeus said hoping to clear out any doubts so as to not hinder their progress, "Poseidon, for obvious reasons. Hades, for his appreciation towards the boy which would make him join my brother's side. And Hestia, whose motherly feelings towards the boy might make her tell him the plan."

"But what about Artemis?" Apollo asked breaking his train of thought on as to how he could save Percy's fate.

"She'd be hard to convince, her being goddess of justice and all, but I'll convince her to join our side." Athena said going back to her thinking phase.

Everyone tried to think of an idea on how to get rid of Percy, save Apollo and Hermes who were trying to think quite the opposite. Everyone broke out of their stupor for Dionysus has screamed, "Eureka!"

"Eureka?" Hermes asked while a few Gods chuckled.

"That's what I say when I've got a plan." Dionysus said glaring at those who had laughed, "Anyway, why don't we make Peter commit suicide? I'm sure that I could cause him to go insane enough for him to do so." Everyone began to contemplate the idea until Athena spoke up.

"A good plan but it would never work," Athena said holding her hand up to stop Dionysus from protesting, "Without a reason for his suicide I'm sure that Poseidon would guess that it was due to an involvement of an immortal, which in turn could lead to chaos." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and thought of more ideas.

"How about we make him a god?" Apollo asked, now holding his hand up to stop Zeus from protesting, "Just here me out on this, with him as a god, we'll be able to keep an eye on him and his powers, as well as assign him a domain far from his father." Apollo had hoped that this idea would be accepted, as it would mean no mental or physical harm towards Percy, but to no avail for Athena dejected it immediately.

"He would decline the offer, his love for my daughter and loyalty to his friends…." Athena began to say before stopping abruptly, her mouth forming an 'o'.

"Hello Athena, you there?" Apollo asked snapping his fingers in front of her face bringing back her attention.

"That's it!" She said out loud, "Why hadn't I seen it sooner? It's so simple." She brought out a piece of paper and began to write furiously on it, muttering to herself, till she stopped, looked up, and smiled evilly at everyone.

"I've done it. I've constructed the perfect plan for Percy's demise. First, we'll have to make him occupied for a few days, so that Aphrodite here could make my daughter fall in love with someone else. Then-" Athena was about to continue with her monologue until Aphrodite screamed out in defiance.

"I won't do it! Do you know how long it took me to make them fall in love? Years I tell you. They're perfect for each other, too loyal to cheat with any other. I will not break up true love." Aphrodite said crossing her arms in front of her.

"Would you like to see Annabeth and everyone else heartbroken over Percy's death, Aphrodite?" Athena said menacingly knowing that she had struck a nerve. Everyone knew Athena's ruthlessness when it came to following her plans. Aphrodite sighed in defeat knowing that many hearts would be broken if she didn't comply while only one would get broken if she did.

"Fine, I'll do it. But don't expect me to be happy about it." Aphrodite said with a grim look on her face.

"I don't expect you to." Athena said heartlessly, "Now, once he returns from whatever would keep him busy and finds out that Annabeth had cheated on him, he would surely accept our proposal or commit suicide over the heartbreak. Either way we win."

"Thank you everyone for helping us. Athena will surely clear out the kinks in a few days so I suggest you all go back to how you were. But remember, all of you promised not to reveal our plan to anyone else, so I hope you hold on to it or else suffer the consequences." Zeus told to the audience before teleporting himself away. Everyone followed suit until Hermes, Apollo and Athena were left.

"Athena, why must you be so cruel towards Percy?" Hermes asked, "He has helped us dearly in the war and to break him would seem as proof that we are heartless."

"I do not hate the boy, I just see him as a threat." Athena said with a poker face.

"That's a load of bull, everyone knows you despise his relationship with your daughter, so you're using this as an excuse to hurt him." Apollo said, his eyes turning as orange as the sun from anger.

"Whatever it may be, we still have to stop him before he gains more power. And besides, you can't do anything to stop me for you've taken the oath as well, so I bid you good day for I have to prepare." With that she left the two Gods staring at her empty throne.

"Brother, you know as well as I do that this will surely back fire on us." Hermes said sadly.

"I agree with you on that, but who are we to stop Athena and Zeus for going forward with their plan." Apollo said grim-faced. "All we can hope is that Percy is stronger than we give him credit for." With that they both disappeared, both thinking about the boy who was sleeping in his bed unaware that his life was going to change once more.

**Look, I'm really sorry about my other story but I really cannot think of an idea for the death of me, so I beg for your forgiveness.**

**Anyway, while conducting some research I noticed a few things, in the site camp halfblood , Aphrodite looks so innocent, Athena- retarded, Hera and Gaea kinda hot and Hade as AWESOME. So I hope you read this story because it isn't going to have any romance nor is Percy going to go back to his loyal self at the end of it. **

**Cya and perhaps you'll read this story before you kill me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**emthereble: ****Thanks****. ** **StormOfNight****: I'll make sure to keep you on your seat. ****CrazyPeanutAttack****: I agree with you, Apollo and Hermes are AWESOME.****gamerkid137****: Thanks. ****Sunburn of Darkness****: Read on, I swear you'll love it. ****Avardsin****: Thanks for your review, but I'm sick of how Percy becomes forgiving to everyone but I'll reconsider your idea.**

**I'm back with another chapter and I hope it's long enough to suit your needs.**

Percy woke up to the sound of someone coughing to the side of him, noticing that a weird bluish aura was shining in his cabin. He opened his eyes, regretting it instantly for the glare of the sun from the open window in addition to the bluish aura was too much for his eyes. He closed them for a while, waiting for them to get used to the light before he heard another cough at his side. He looked around till he came upon a large silhouette of a man surrounded by the bluish hue which was reflected along the walls of the cabin. Upon closer inspection, Percy realized that the man was wearing a large flannel shirt with Hawaiian print, Bermuda shorts, which could only mean one thing: His father had come to visit him.

"Hi dad!" Percy said as he got up immediately attempting to hug his father, but unfortunately for him, he ended up on his face for his father's body was a hologram. From his seat on the floor, Percy could see that his father's upper body was only shown as he hovered over the floor, laughing at his son's failed attempt to hug him.

"Hey son, you know you drool while you sleep?" Poseidon asked coming out of his laughing fit. Percy just nodded his head and blushed a little at this statement. "And you are a very late sleeper? What were you doing yesterday that was so tiring that it made you sleep till noon?" Poseidon said with a wink making Percy blush even more.

"Oh shut up dad. Can't you let your amazing son take a break once in a while? It's been two weeks since the war with Gaea and I'm still tired." Percy whined, going back under his sheet to go back to sleep. "After all, my level of awesomeness still needs to recuperate."

"Oh Hades, who knew that my son would have an ego almost rivaling that owl head Athena? I surely wouldn't." Poseidon said face palming himself in mock disappointment but soon turned into his normal old, happy face, "Now get up before I send an earthquake your way."

"Yeah, do that dad and while you're at it, make Uncle Hades wear a pink tutu because I'm sure as the sunrise that you would never hurt anyone." Percy said smiling under his covers as he started to drift off to sleep, that is, until he felt a large drop of coldness near his head followed by a loud splash instantly waking him up.

"Fine! I'm awake!" Percy screamed getting up hurriedly. "Would you please hurry up? I need to go back to realm of Morpheus."

"I'm sure you wouldn't want to go back after what I'm going to tell you." Poseidon said, "I've just returned from a meeting with my younger brother and I've got some interesting news for you." Poseidon paused for a while to add a dramatic effect before continuing, "You get to train with me for a few months until the others say otherwise."

"Wait! You're telling me that the most paranoid God in whole of the Greek mythology wants his most powerful adversary to train the latter's son. Isn't that like giving you an edge in the competition?" Percy asked incredulously recalling the countless instances where Zeus wanted to kill him.

"I can't believe it either, but after the way you lead the campers into the giant war, Zeus thinks that you need a small token of appreciation and is allowing me to train you to some extent." Poseidon said with a wink.

"I don't know if training with you is a token of appreciation, more like a token of punishment." Percy said teasingly, "But I'm glad that Lord Zeus is warming up to me and I accept your offer but would it be okay if I told my friends before I go. I have no intention of repeating what happened last time." Percy finished recalling the events leading up to the Giant war.

"Of course my boy. Go and tell all your friends and come and meet me in front of my castle in another six hours or so." Poseidon said, waving as the Iris message disappeared.

_Meanwhile at Olympus_

Zeus had called all the other Olympians, who were present yesterday, after Poseidon had left, to tell them of what he had done. Many were surprised for the decision to let Percy train with his father would be counter-productive in their wish to keep Percy's power to a minimum. But contrary to the emotions of others, Apollo and Hermes were rather happy that Zeus was looking out for the well-being of his nephew.

"That was the right thing to do dad. I'm sure with the training Percy will be able to view us Olympians in a good way, thus preventing any chances of him wanting to dethrone us." Hermes said appreciatively as Apollo nodded.

"What are you two idiot blundering about?" Zeus asked looking at the two of them in a demeaning way, "Athena and I could think of no other way to get rid of Perseus, so we settled with him learning from my fool of a brother till our plan is set."

Apollo and Hermes had their mouths open for they thought that their father's paranoia would have receded by now, but alas the fates were never in Percy's favor in the first place.

"And what is this plan exactly? Does it involve a lot of blood?" Ares asked hopefully.

"It does involve a certain amount of it." Athena said, "It's the same as we mentioned yesterday, only thing is that I found a slight problem but it's seems rather improbable. Now all we have to do is make sure that Perseus feels as heartbroken and miserable as possible so that he either commits suicide or accepts godhood for he no longer has anything tethered to the mortal world."

"Why must you do this to young Percy?" Hermes pleaded horrified that it was indeed his family that was formulating this plan, "Hasn't he earned your respect by showing his faithfulness to us, Olympians, during the last two wars? Hasn't he proven the fact that he isn't power-hungry by declining Godhood for the second time?"

"Not to mention the fact that he never showed any bitterness towards us, regardless of our acti-" Apollo said stopping in between as his mind was thinking of his father's and sister's attitude. After a few moments he looked at the formerly mentioned relatives and shook his head in disgust, "You're not doing this because he's a threat; you're doing this because of your personal feelings to the boy."

"We are doing this for the good of Olympus boy, not for reasons you state." Zeus said menacingly as Athena looked a little more passive than she was before.

"You're lying," Hermes said accusingly coming to the same conclusion as Apollo, "You hate him because you think he disrespected the Gods by declining godhood, and you Athena, hate him because of your rivalry with Poseidon. When will you two ever learn that Percy is different than any other demi-god that has ever walked this earth?" Hermes finished trying to control his desire to beat the living daylights out of his sister, Athena.

"Hermes, do not forget where your loyalties lie." Zeus said through gritted teeth, "And besides, why do you care so much for the boy? Have you forgotten what he had done to your son? He killed Luke without even thinking of saving his life. And you Apollo should realize how much of a threat he is to our very existence. Surely as the God of Prophecies, you can see how powerful he will become. "

"That's where you're wrong father. Percy saved everyone he could and during the years leading up to the war, Percy tried to convince Luke to defect but Kronos's influence over him was too much." Hermes said, lowering his head down in sadness over the topic of his beloved son.

"And he is no threat to us as long as we do not interfere with his life, Father." Apollo said venomously, "But, I'm sure he will do something drastic if he finds out that all of you are meddling with his life, yet again."

"And he never will." Dionysus said taking a sip of diet coke, "I'll make sure Peter stays oblivious to the involvement of the Olympians but I don't think that would be too much of a problem now would it? Considering that none of us want to break another sacred oath, now do we, my fellow brothers?"

"Why can't you just learn to accept him?" Hermes said grimly, "Surely you, Dionysus, can understand how foolish this plan is. You've spent enough time with the boy to know of his traits and loyalty to those he loves."

"Aye, the boy has shown enormous courage, especially during the quest to go one of my forges to rid of its intruders." Hephaestus said coming to defense of his fellow cousins. "And Dionysus, don't you owe a favor to the boy for making sure that your son didn't die in battle?"

"I think I've repaid it by allowing him to stay in my camp regardless of how much trouble he's caused, and it was his fault for letting my other son die, or have you forgotten that?" Dionysus said, his voice lined with a hint of rage.

"You really think he had intended for anyone to die." Apollo said, "He still burdens the deaths of those who died and he makes sure that none of them are forgotten. He is the epitome of true-heroism, the perfect role model for other demi-gods. Are you willing to ruin all his work merely because of your personal hatred towards him?"

"Oh Apollo, I'm sure you have a deep respect for the boy but I just ask you to wait and see as to what we're doing. I'm sure you'll see our way in the end." Athena said in a tone similar to one addressing to a child before turning to Hermes, "Hermes, I would like you to assist me with the second phase of the plan, you as well Hephaestus."

Both of the mentioned Gods looked at her, Hephaestus with a poker face, Hermes with controlled rage. The rest could feel the unfamiliar power of Hermes radiating from his throne, but none of them knew what Hermes could when angered for he rarely showed his fury.

"And why should I help you, Athena?" Hermes asked through gritted teeth.

"Because it would help the plan succeed." Athena said oblivious to the hidden meaning behind Hermes's words.

"You foolish immortal, do you really think I'll help you conduct the possible downfall of Percy?" Hermes asked rhetorically.

"If you don't, I'll make sure that your dear son never gets peace in the after-life." Athena said cold-bloodedly as everyone gasped at her statement, except for Hermes who had the look of disbelief on his face.

"How? He said that he would go for another chance at rebirth meaning that you wouldn't even know who his new life is." Hermes said hoping that Athena didn't have any more leverage over him.

"Oh my brother, I'm always surprised by the amount of naivety you possess" Athena scoffed, "But do you really think that Hades would allow Luke to have a chance to try for the Isle of the Blest without asking us for council. His appeal is being held back till we can deem him worthy of rebirth for his deeds during the Titan war were disastrous."

"But why is he asking after so long? He told Percy that he was going to try for rebirth around 4 years ago, surely he would have asked for it a few weeks after his death." Hermes asked grief-stricken that his son's plans were being held back.

"My dear brother," Athena said shaking her head in disappointment, "Don't you realize that your son is almost similar to Percy? He felt the need to apologize to all that had died during the war, which took quite some time but nevertheless he did it. And on a side note, time in Elysium is considerably slower than up here."

"But Athena, why should I aid you in this affair?" Hephaestus said coming to the aid of Hermes, who had gone silent over the recent turn of events, "I bear no ill will towards the boy, nor would I like to see the full brunt of his anger." He noticed the nod of thanks from Apollo, who had gone to confront his brother in arms.

"So that you can get revenge for the death of your favorite child; Charles Beckendorf." Athena said smirking at the fact that she was able to think of everything.

"You poor thing," Hephaestus said chillingly, angered by the fact that Athena was using their own children as blackmail, "Do you really think that I hate him for that? War always requires sacrifice and I'm damn hell sure that Beckendorf wanted to die a martyr. Ain't no better way to die, eh Ares?"

Athena was shocked for she had no other method to blackmail Hephaestus with, mirrored by Ares, who was surprised that Hephaestus knew something related to war. Hermes and Apollo, on the other hand, looked at Hephaestus in a new light for they had never thought that the blacksmith would have backed Percy up.

"Oh fine," Hera said smiling deviously for she had thought of a plan, "Do what you think is right, but hear this, all your children henceforth will suffer a similar fate as your current favorite son, Leo, did if you do not help us."

"You wouldn't dare!" Hephaestus growled remembering how tortured Leo felt over his mom's death which he had thought was his fault.

"Oh son, you can't possibly think that I'll just stand here while our nice little family is being threatened by an easily manipulated son of Poseidon, now do you?" Hera said feigning innocence.

"How dare you!" Apollo screamed in outrage, "You and Athena are no worse than Kronos! You're all ready to play games with people's lives all over one demi-gods probable future. And what surprises me more is that none of you save for Hermes and Hephaestus are backing Percy up." Apollo finished his monologue before thinking over his words and realizing that he forgot to mention a name, "But why hasn't Demeter spoken up during the whole of this meeting?"

Everyone turned to Demeter who was looking away from the argument of the Olympians, with a look of one who was thinking intently on something. She turned at the mention of her name and looked at all the Gods and Goddesses with a look of disappointment on her face.

"I know what you're all doing is wrong, but I have no choice to go against it for I know that Athena will find a way to harm my children." Demeter said sadly, "All I say is that I will help you if you ask so long as none of you threaten my children." And with that Demeter went back to her stupor as everyone looked in at shock at the goddess of harvests answer.

"Fine Athena," Hermes said grimly, "You win, but if you manage to deceive any one of us, I swear by all that is holy and immortal that I will make your life a living hell."

"Like you can," Athena said, "Now I would like to reveal my plan…" Athena finished before telling the council of her plot, while Hermes, Hephaestus and Demeter uttered apologies to Apollo for their alleged betrayal and Aphrodite acting depressed for what she was going to have to do shortly.

_Back at camp_

Percy, no longer able to go back to sleep, took a bath and tried to flatten his hair which ended terribly. He stepped out in his black jeans and Camp-Half-blood t-shirt and tried to see where everyone was. His mind remembered something about his dad mentioning that it was noon meaning that everyone would probably be eating at the pavilion. His assumptions were proved right as he saw that everyone was sitting in their respective cabin tables, eating and mingling with the crowd.

"So the sleeping beauty awakes." Percy heard a familiar voice say, before recognizing it to be the love of his life, Annabeth Chase. Her blonde hairs glistening in the sun while her calculating grey eyes shining with amusement as she smirked.

"So you admit the fact that I'm beautiful." Percy retorted mimicking her smirk when she was unable to provide a comeback. He felt a sharp hit on his arm which caused him to laugh even more for he had finally gotten one over his wise girl.

"Shut it." Annabeth said glaring at her boyfriend but softening her features as he held her hands.

"Make me. And before you hit me again, I would like to make an announcement to the campers." Percy said, running off to meet Chiron before Annabeth could answer back. He ignored the confused looks of his friends as he ran to the head table, calling Chiron's name the whole time.

"Good Afternoon, my boy." Chiron said looking over to where Percy was standing, " I think I can pretty much guess that you would like to announce something of utmost importance to your friends and fellow campers?" He finished smirking at the look on Percy's face, but he nodded his head to show his acceptance of the unsaid request.

Percy shook his head to get over the surprise before mulling about what he was going to say. He decided to go with the direct approach so as not to imply that he was, yet again, hiding something from his friends.

"Okay." Percy said clapping his hands to get the attention of his friends, "In order to prevent future rumors about me getting kidnapped by a crazy goddess" Everyone in the vicinity smiled as they heard the sound of thunder, "or that I had joined the dark side. I would like to tell you all that I have accepted my dad's proposal to train with him. Now you can all return to your lunches, thank you."

Everyone just looked at Percy before returning back to their conversation as they already knew that Percy would be given something special for his success during the two recent wars. But nevertheless, they muttered word of congrats, while Nico and Thalia gave a thumbs up to their cousin, before going back to their food, which relieved Percy, for he was never the one for boasting. He turned to his girlfriend's face for her reaction was the one he wanted to see the most.

She looked like she was going to blow up, but she nodded her head knowing that declining an invitation from a god, especially your father, could result in chaos. She also knew that her boyfriend really deserved some time with his father, so trying to be selfless; she nodded her head in acceptance and smiled at Percy showing her support. The two of them shared a kiss before going back to their respective tables to have lunch not knowing how messed up their life was going to be over the course of the next few months.

**Well there is the second chapter, and I hope that all of you liked it. Don't be afraid to criticize or request any changes, I totally love them. And I would like to ask a question: What would terrify Ares the most? Best answer gets a spot in my story. Answer in the review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to make a shout out to one of my most awesome reviewer, Avardsin, who has been with me through all of my stories, providing me with wonderful information. For that I thank you. Sunburn of Darkness: That was a really disturbing mental image ;). And for all the others who reviewed (Daniel,** **xoxOVERLORDxox, confusion-123, percyjacksonfan16, StormOfNight,** **werewolves1999, Greek-Freak2222, Theseus Jackson, Le Diablo Blanc2, Retrobution,emthereble) Thank you for reviewing and I'll definitely take your suggestions into consideration.**

**Now back to the story.**

Percy shouldered his backpack, checked his pocket to make sure that Riptide was there before heading out of his cabin. He was met by his two favorite cousins, his best friend and his girlfriend who all stood there smiling at the Hero of Olympus. They all gave him the usual handshakes, hugs and kisses (only from Annabeth, of course), told him that he deserved all of it and followed him to the beach as he went to his father's domain. Truth be told, not one tear was shed during that whole exchange, nor was a look sparred by the rest of the campers, for they all knew that Percy, loyalty being his fatal flaw, would return soon.

Percy just walked to his father's castle which, if memory served correctly, only appeared to him when he wanted to search for it. He wandered through the seas surrounding camp till he reached the centre of the Atlantic. He could feel the energy signature of the fellow sea inhabitants surrounding their lord's son. He could sense the vibrations given off by the ships which roamed continuously over the world's busiest ocean. He never felt more at home, that is, until he noticed that there were many sea creatures surrounding a particular place in the centre of the ocean. He walked up to the invisible curve of the surrounding creature and what he saw surprised him.

The castle that his father built was nothing like it's previous version which was large in its own way, but what Percy saw wasn't large, what he saw was borderline gigantic. The large domed building in the centre looked like a large cathedral as it stood high and tall overlooking it's surrounding buildings. There were many medium sized buildings with people moving through them carrying a variety of items, ranging from books to weapons. Percy could see that the rebuilt Atlantis was a thriving hive of activity, with most of the population training in various forms of combat, but off to the side of what looked to be like a library was a huge flashing arcade. Percy chuckled at an imaginary Athena screaming at an imaginary Poseidon on the placement of the two buildings. Percy's small reverie was broken by a small chuckle to his side.

"I can see that you're impressed by my new home." Poseidon said looking at Atlantis the same way his son did, his eyes showing pride at the magnificent city.

"Impressed? Who wouldn't be?" Percy said admiring his temporary home for the next few months, "I don't know about Athena though." Percy said pointing towards the library while Poseidon chuckled.

"What can that Owl head do? She's barely an annoyance." Poseidon said smiling at his son, "Now come, we've got to unpack your things and get you settled in." Poseidon said walking towards the large castle in the centre with Percy hot on his heels. They walked through the city ignoring the looks given by the water naiads, stopping only to acknowledge the bows given by the general population. They walked side by side trading stories till they reached the gates where they were met by the two other rulers of Atlantis: Triton and Amphitrite, both with looks of disdain on their faces. But nevertheless, they bowed to the Lord of the Ocean and proceeded to have a conversation without a regard towards the young teenager in front of them.

Percy didn't mind the cold shoulder for he had no desire to talk to his step-mom nor his step-brother, but instead he wanted to see what secrets the castle before him held. He noticed that it looked more like a cathedral with its stained glass windows, each with a depiction of all the heroic sons of Poseidon. There were a wide variety of windows, each with their own size and placement, but out of the lot of them, Percy could only recognize four of them. One of those four had a painting of a boy, similar to Percy in physical attributes, but unlike Percy and the rest of the heroes in the other windows, the boy had a bow in his hand and a quiver on his back. Orion, Percy thought, the only other boy to have gained the respect of Artemis and the only son of Poseidon to excel in archery.

He looked to the one on the left of Orion which sported a rather familiar and lean boy of the same features all sons of Poseidon have but he was carrying a Minotaur head in his right hand and a club in his left. Theseus, the only son of Poseidon to have gained the respect of Athena, Percy thought remembering the face from his brief encounter with ghosts during his fourth quest. He briefly recalled the feats of Theseus from the many pictures of monsters from the background of the painting.

The one to the right of Orion was of Triton in all his might with the tides surrounding him as his trident was raised to the skies. But what surprised him the most was a painting of himself, with everything he had over the years surrounding his body, forming a small mosaic. His sword, Riptide, shining in his right hand surrounded by the heads of its victims, while his left hand remained bare, with a hurricane as its backdrop. All in all, it's was an awe inspiring moment for Percy as he felt a sudden sense of gratitude towards his father. He turned towards the conversation of the three immortals to the side of him and immediately noticed that all of them were staring intently at him albeit Amphitrite and Triton with the same look of disdain while Poseidon's was with pride. Amphitrite stormed back to the castle, for she had no desire in partaking in the inevitable conversation soon to come, while her son remained with the two men near the gates.

"Amazing isn't it?" Poseidon said nodding his head towards Percy's window. Percy was about to answer but he was cut off short by the sharp voice of his half-brother.

"Bah! It barely comes up to the radiance given off by mine." Triton said obviously jealous that his father was paying more attention to his illegitimate half-brother. Poseidon was about to retort but stopped short knowing that he was going to have an earful from his wife later on. All he could do was pray to him that Percy would not, on impulse, insult Triton back. But to no avail, for Percy did just that.

"I don't know about that. Yours seems to have a few attractive colors while mine has a variety of them. And not to mention the fact that I have way more incapacitated heads than you." Percy said smirking at his brother's facial expression while their father groaned inwardly.

"Ah, but have you forgotten that mine is more appealing to the eye, especially to those belonging to the sea." Triton said, trying to win the argument using statistics he read from a book in the library.

"I would never have thought of that, brother." Percy said, stroking an imaginative beard, "But what else can I say to best the immortal prince of the sea without being obliterated." Percy said offering his hand shocking the three immortals present.

"Oh shake it already." Percy said after a moment of awkward silence, "I wish to start a fresh, for I have no desire to train in a hostile environment." Percy finished before slapping his hand across his mouth, while his father looked at him in shock, yet again.

"When in the name of Hades did you start to speak like that, Percy?" Poseidon asked, afraid that his son had gotten some strange disease.

"I might have picked it up from the books Annabeth forces me to read." Percy said sheepishly, offering his hand back to Triton. "Do you accept my proposal?" Percy asked ignoring the look given to him by his father.

"Fine." Triton said shaking his hand, "But don't expect me to accept you like a brother, as that is something you have yet to prove." Triton said turning his back and following his mother's path to the castle.

"I've got to say son, you've got more courage than I do." Poseidon said shaking his head at his son's antic.

"Well, I guess I need to have courage, considering I'm dating your egotistic rival's daughter." Percy said, walking with his father towards the castle as they both laughed heartily.

_The next day_

Percy stretched his arms behind him as he woke up from his uninterrupted deep sleep. He looked around expecting to see the wooden walls of his cabin at camp, but what met him was kind of shocking to him. The blue marble walls around him were something unfamiliar to him, but as he recalled what happened the day before, he began to think over what his father was going to teach him. He hoped it wouldn't take a long time for him to train for he wanted to get back to camp as soon as possible. He rested his head on the soft cushioned pillow on his queen sized bed as his thoughts began to wonder, yet again, how his life would have been if it was normal. But alas, the fates always wanted to hae a little fun once in a while.

"Lord Perseus. I'm here to escort you to your father." A voice said interrupting the mentioned 'lord's' thoughts. Percy looked to the other side of his bed and noticed the furniture in the room, which he had no time to take into inventory last night for he had come to his room late at night after his father had finished with the tour of the castle. He looked towards the doorway which was guarded by statues of horses on each side and saw a shy looking water naiad standing, her body blending in with the color of the sea but the dark blue blush in her face clearly visible. Percy silently swore at the gods for not letting him have his sleep and proceeded to change his clothes.

"Would you mind turning around?" Percy asked, noticing that the naiad was still in the room and ogling at him.

"Su- r-re. I'm sorry, lord Perseus. Forgive me lord Perseus." The naiad stammered turning her face towards the door faster than Nico running away from the Aphrodite girls. Percy swore again at the gods for he hated people referring to him as lord or even calling him by his full name.

"Would you please just call me Percy, miss-?" Percy asked to the back of the naiad as he changed into his clothes; a dark blue, body fit, shirt and black denim jeans.

"It's Ari…"The naiad said before forming an 'o' at the sight of Percy's detailed body. I'm glad Annabeth isn't here, thought Percy knowing what his girlfriend is capable of when jealous.

"What was it again?" Percy asked pretending the fact that he had noticed her stutter.

"It's Arianne, lor- Percy." Arianna said still struggling to form coherent sentences at the sight of Percy's prominent bodily features.

"Now Arianne, will you please look at my face." Percy said, trying not to laugh as Arianne hurriedly shifted her gaze, "And would you mind taking me to my dad? I'm kind of confused with the amount of rooms and corridors in this palace."

"Of course Lo- Percy." Arianna said, walking at a quick pace from the room and turning right at a junction as her face flushed in embarrassment. Percy, following from a few feet behind, was trying to remember the different routes of the castle, as well as trying to identify the hundreds of portraits lining the walls. His mind was going over what little of Greek mythology he knew, trying to place a name to a picture. While doing so, he had failed to take in the different paths he had travelled to reach his father's throne room.

He was mildly annoyed with himself for acting careless but resolved to memorizing the various routes later. Amphitrite stood up from her shell dotted, navy blue throne with a huff at the sight of Percy standing in the doorway while Triton, from his greenish-blue throne, just nodded curtly at Percy before going back to his breakfast plate. Poseidon mouthed an apology to Percy whose reply was a nod of understanding. The latter made his way towards an empty, sea blue throne, at the side of his father's larger blue one and began to eat the breakfast put before him. He munched on his cereal as he tried to observe the amount of sea creatures that were roaming freely through the room: Sharks playing fetch with some mermen, dolphins handing in reports and horse shaped water silhouettes roaming about.

"I see you've noticed the mini-zoo we've got here." Poseidon said making an attempt at humor.

"I'm sure Athena would have a problem with this as well." Percy retorted humorously.

"I've got half a mind to make your relationship with that Athena girl to stop," Poseidon mock- threatened, "You're always thinking of what Athena would think of my castle." Poseidon said smirking at his son's facial reaction.

"Before you actually reach a decision, what are we going to be doing today?" Percy asked trying to change the topic.

"Well, at first I thought about me training you for the whole of your time here. But apparently, there's always a catch when Zeus does a good thing." Poseidon said while Percy looked on skeptically, "And in this case, I am only allowed to train you for two days a week while you remain in my domain for the rest of the week."

"But that's crazy!" Percy yelled, "Who gave them the right to control what we can or can't do?" Percy asked his father angry that the Olympian council were, once again, meddling with his life. He heard a scoff coming from the other side of his father, which turned out to be Triton.

"Who gave you the right to question the rights of the Olympians? You, a puny demi-god? Ha." Triton insulted, trying to goad Percy to yell even more. But before Percy could yell all sorts of indecencies about the Olympians, Poseidon stepped in to act as a peacekeeper.

"Now Percy, have you forgotten how much the Olympians have saved you in your time of need?" Poseidon asked, hoping that Percy would calm down.

"Oh I remember dad. But I can't help but recall the many instances where they wanted to destroy, or in Dionysus's case, spontaneously combust me." Percy fumed, pissed that his father was supporting the council.

"Well, I back the council on that option," Triton said from his throne, "The way you're acting right now is rather childish. I'm still surprised that they've let you live this long, considering how you could have endangered all of us with your childishness."

"Triton, behave." Poseidon commanded. "And the same goes to you Percy." Both of the sons of Poseidon huffed in annoyance but nonetheless stayed silent.

"Now, where were we?" Poseidon asked to himself, "Oh yes. Since I am not able to train you for more than two days a week, I will send you on minor quests for the remainder of the days." Percy mentally groaned. "But, I'll make sure that you're kept entertained." Another mental groan from Percy. "And to make sure that you'll never feel lonely, I'm assigning Triton to be your quest partner." This time there were two audible groans.

"Why should I go with him?" Triton and Percy yelled in unison.

"Because you both need to bond." Poseidon said matter-of-factly straining to keep his smile hidden. "And that's final." Poseidon yelled before his son's could argue back. Both of them grumbled their "fines" and were about to walk away to their rooms when they heard Poseidon tell something in an off handed manner.

"And you'll be going to the sea of monsters today." Poseidon said before disappearing in a green mist as his sons stood there with their mouths wide open. They both walked off towards their respective rooms, Percy with his guide by his side, and proceeded to mull over their future quest. Little the brothers know that they were thinking the exact same thing._ What does dad expect me to gain from the quest? Who is the monster we're supposed to fight?_

Percy, being the impulsive demi-god he is, accepted the fact that his father would tell him what to do once they reached the Sea of monsters and proceeded to pack the necessities. Triton, on the other hand, was trying to find a way out of the quest, but alas, he accepted defeat, packed his clothes and walked back over to the throne room. He could see that Percy was already there, his past grievances against Triton forgotten as he jumped from foot to foot, eager to proceed with the quest.

"What's gotten in to you? You were miserable a few minutes ago." Triton asked gingerly.

"A watched clock never turns." Percy said philosophically as Triton raised his eyebrow, "Seeing as I'm going to be away from my friends for a while, I'm going to look at these quests as pass times that help quicken my training and time here."

"Fine," Triton said exasperated, "Now let's go before your mortal etiquettes rub off on me." Triton finished before heading through one of the corridors, which led to the entrance Percy had seen before. He looked at the door in detail and noticed that it was made of mahogany and that someone was standing beside it. Percy recognized the queen of the sea as she stood awaiting the pair of quest goers. Triton excused himself before going over to his mother to talk about some unmentioned topic, while Percy just waltzed over to the door waiting for his quest partner.

"But mother! What can father gain from that?" Triton yelled after a while, glaring at his mother who just stood there dumbstruck. She mumbled something which only Triton was able to hear, infuriating him even more. He turned around furiously and walked over to Percy with a glare, rival to only Ares, as he walked past the hero of Olympus cursing at an unknown person. Percy looked over at Amphitrite to see her glaring at him as well, but with tears in her eyes. She mouthed the words, "Take care of him" before heading off to her quarters.

Percy soon realized that his half-brother was already at the gates and was moving at a quick pace, thus Percy began to run like all the monsters of Hades were chasing him. He reached his brother and was about to place a hand on his shoulder when he felt a sharp pain in his finger. He looked up to see Triton holding his index finger at an angle with a furious glare in his face.

"Don't touch me." Triton growled menacingly while Percy looked at him in confusion, which quickly turned to rage.

"What's wrong with you?" Percy yelled, "I haven't done anything wrong."

"Your mere existence is what's wrong." Triton yelled back.

"Oh excuse me. It's not my fault for being born." Percy countered, not caring about the minor scene he was creating.

"I don't care." Triton yelled, "Ever since you were born, everything has gone to Hades."

"Well, I also don't care." Percy retorted, "But I'm not going to stand here arguing with a mindless idiot, while an Olympian has set forth a quest for us." Percy finished, walking away to the main gates of Atlantis. Once there, Percy was met by a pair of strong horse-like creatures. One of them had a dark black mane draped across his grey back which soon gave way to a scaly, much darker grey tail. The second of the two had a more aquatic coloring of its body parts; a sea blue mane on a green back attached to a dark green tail.

"Hey boy. How you doing?" Percy said walking up to the black hippocampus.

"_I am no boy, my lord. My name is Danaos_." The hippocampus said in Percy's mind, feeling insulted that Percy had called him a minor hippocampus.

"Would it be okay if I called you **Daniel**? Danaos sounds pretty old-fashioned." Percy said while the green hippocampus started to neigh-laugh.

"_Fine, my lord_." Daniel grumbled as Triton walked over to his hippocampus as seated himself without saying a word. I climbed on to Daniel's back and we shot off towards the sea of monsters.

_At Camp Half-Blood_

A lone boy walked over the barrier, gave a nod to Peleus and walked down to the Big House. His blond hair ruffled by the breeze, his blue eyes staring straight ahead as he noticed the hundreds of campers milling about. He was soon noticed by the man in charge, who was seated in his wheelchair. Chiron opened his mouth to say one sentence that would start the downfall of Percy.

"I thought you were dead."

_Near the Sea of Monsters_

Percy and his brother rode in silence, occupied in their own thoughts, till they reached the point where the hippocampuses were unable to proceed any further. Along the way, Percy had struck up an interesting conversation with Daniel, emphasis on interesting for Daniel only talked about the amount of pollutants that humans had thrown into the ocean. Percy barely listened, only providing "yeahs" and "I knows" whenever Daniel stopped. Past experiences with Grover had helped in this aspect.

"_My lord, this is where we depart." _Daniel said, stopping right in between Bermuda and Puerto Rico. Triton and Percy disembarked the hippocampuses who quickly disappeared into the seas. The pair stood there waiting for something to happen, not wanting to be the first to break the silence, until the most impulsive of the two spoke up.

"What are we supposed to do here?" Triton said, frustrated for an unknown reason. His frustration turned to anger as a small camera descended downwards, landing on Triton's head. There was a small note attached on its side which Percy plucked off, ignoring the cursing sea prince, and read aloud.

"Dear Triton and Percy. I see you've reached here all fine and well." Percy read, "You both are going to spend a little over a month here, performing a quest each week. You will take videos of your quests, and give them to me whenever I visit. Your first quest involves the defeat of Polyphemus. Good luck and stay safe, Poseidon." Percy finished as Triton looked even angrier.

Triton picked up the camera and flung it towards Percy, who luckily caught it. Percy could see that his brother was going to blow a casket, so he did the only thing he could think of: He forced the water under them both to become less dense, causing them to rise to the surface. Percy had thought that the change in surroundings would calm Triton down. They both stood on the choppy waves as Triton raised his right hand towards the sky and summoned one of the largest tsunami's ever seen by Percy, and drove it towards the cliffs of the sea of monsters. The awesome power of the tsunami had caused large boulders to fall off into the sea.

"Brother," Percy said in a calming tone, "Would you like to talk about what's bothering you?"

"NO!" Triton yelled, "I have no desire to talk to you!" He summoned another tsunami to hit the side of the cliff with. Percy controlled the water till it had circulated Triton's limbs and solidified them, trapping Triton. Percy could feel Triton struggling to break the ice cuffs, but his anger was ruining his concentration.

"Do you want to know why I'm angry, young demi-god?" Triton asked condescendingly, "I thought you thought of yourself as higher than us minor gods. I should be honored that the great Perseus Jackson wants to listen to my troubles." Triton spat.

"Brother," Percy said calmly, "What's wrong with you? We were fine during breakfast. I ask because I care for everyone, regardless of status."

"Do you want to know? Do you want to know, you foolish demi-god? Our fool of a father has prohibited me from using my godly powers while assisting you in this quest." Triton yelled, hoping that this excuse would stop Percy's questions, but Percy, always in tune with his emotions, could sense the false truth.

"Oh please. I know that you, of all gods, would not get mad for such a minor reason. There are many times when a god is prohibited from using their godly powers." Percy said, recalling his fight against Ares, "Now, tell me the real reason." Percy asked concerned. His face switched from concern to shock at the sight before him; Triton had his head hung low mumbling something illegible by Percy.

"What was that?" Percy asked.

"I said," Triton said loudly, "I'm angry because you have cause a large drift between father and I. Before you came, father was like a friend, but now, he prefers you to me." Triton yelled before hanging his face down in sadness.

"He doesn't love you less than he loves me." Percy said calmly, "He loves us equally and in my opinion, he trusts you more than he does me. He chose you to assist me in this quest, not someone else. He knew that you wouldn't kill me, like some Gods I know, because of your loyalty towards him. He is your friend, he chose you to be his heir, not me." Percy finished, the last words said in a tone which meant final.

"I never thought of it like that." Triton said, looking up with a smile on his face. "Thank you Percy, I see that you are a true son of Poseidon. Now would you please take off my bonds, they are rather uncomfortable." Triton finished nodding his head towards the water surrounding his body. Percy let go of the power, and smiled back at his brother.

"Come on, we have to go defeat another son of Poseidon, which I hope will stop you from chasing me." Percy said mockingly as they both walked over the water to the entrance of the Sea of Monsters. They saw the heaping whirlpool that was Charybdis and the small cliff and arrow's length away that housed the six headed monster Scylla. Suddenly Percy remembered a nice little tidbit he read a few years ago.

"Triton, isn't Scylla your daughter?" Percy asked trying to refrain from laughing as Triton froze in his place. Triton shook his head before looking up at Percy with a slight smirk on his face.

"You foolish demi-gods have got it wrong. Scylla is the daughter of Phorcys, not me and besides isn't Charybdis your sister?" Triton finished, no trace of anger lining his features.

"True, true. But that also makes her your sister." Percy said chuckling as Triton opened his mouth in shock.

"Fine," Triton growled, "But I don't think family relations will let us pass through easily."

"Why don't we just walk in between the two?" Percy asked, recalling the small space between the two monsters. "It's pretty wide for the two of us." Triton just nodded his head, ashamed that he hadn't thought of it before, and walked over to the small pathway. Percy followed him there, fully aware of how strong the currents under him were, and walked towards the fog. Percy saw Charybdis's large, ugly mouth as she swallowed a large amount of water, which gave Percy an idea.

"Hey brother, can you take a video of me, please?" Percy asked, feigning innocence. Triton just nodded and motioned for the camera, which Percy gave.

"How do you turn this on?" Triton asked dumbfounded, looking at the camera from all angles. Percy just sighed and went over to help his brother, knowing that words would be of no help in this case. He set up the need requirements and instructed his brother to push the button when said so.

Percy walked over in Charybdis's direction till he was within a stone throws length and asked Triton to start recording. Triton did as instructed, mumbling something about disrespect. Percy always wanted to know what the inside of Charybdis mouth looked like, so he decided to have his desire fulfilled. He commanded the water around him to stop, not fully confident in his powers, but nonetheless he did it. Thankfully, Percy didn't faint from the effort as the water submitted to his will.

Percy's original idea was to lean over the edge of Charybdis's mouth and see what it looked like inside, but decided against it as he could feel the presence of strong winds coming from that general idea. He knew that if he got any closer, he would become a permanent resident of the underworld. He released his hold on the water, feeling the fatigue that came with controlling a large amount of water.

"Well that was an unneeded wastage of time." Triton said still recording, not knowing what to do next.

"Oh come on, I bet you've always wanted to see what the inside of her looks like." Percy said pointing towards the sea monster.

"I guess you're right," Triton admitted still holding the camera, "But you should know that the only way to see what's inside is by getting yourself eaten."

"I wonder what I taste like." Percy thought to himself, but then he noticed the red dot blinking on the camera, "You know you can stop recording now."

"What?" Triton asked not knowing a thing about modern technology. Percy just stood up, walked over and shut the camera off, all the while mumbling something about clueless gods. Triton just looked dumbfounded at the action and proceeded to walk over to the nearest land mass available, which appeared to be a deserted stretch of land a few meters from the two monsters, with not a single inhabitant in sight. When he looked back, he opened his mouth in his shock, for instead of seeing his half-brother standing on the sea, he came face-to-face with emptiness. He tried to go into the murky bottom of the sea until he felt strong hands griping his legs, pulling him in the unforgiving waters.

_At Camp Half-Blood_

"Sorry about that, my boy." Chiron said, clapping the blond haired boy sitting at his side.

"No problem Chiron." The 17 year-old boy said, his eyes staring intently at everything, but betraying no expressions of surprise at what he saw. "But if I may ask, why did you act surprised at first?"

"Well Jake, before you came, there was a boy almost similar to yourself in looks who had been a mentor to many of the campers. That is until he betrayed us to join Kronos, but in the end he proved himself for he sacrificed himself to save us all." Chiron told the boy in front of him. "But it was not only his sacrifice that save us all, it was the sacrifices of all those who had died in battle, but the one who sacrificed the most was Percy Jackson, the savior of Olympus." Chiron finished, his eyes foggy as he remembered his past pupils, not noticing the glint in the eyes of Jake.

"Well Chiron, I can't wait to meet Percy." Jake said, faking eagerness.

"I'm sure you'll both get on well. But now it is my turn to ask you two questions. Who is your godly parent and why were they late in claiming you?" Chiron asked, angry at the gods for forgetting their promise.

"Hermes, god of messengers." Jake said not showing a hint of amazement or cheek. "He explained everything to my mom a while back but she refused to part with me. But seeing as she passed away two months ago, dad brought me here." Jake finished his story, no emotions shown on his face.

"That certainly explains your looks. I best take you on a tour of ca-" Chiron said before being interrupted by a girlish voice.

"Luke." A blond haired girl said in surprise, her grey eyes wide with surprise.

_In the Sea of Monsters_

"Curse you Percy." A completely dry Triton said as he came out of the sea, his half brother crouching near the rocky shore laughing.

"You should've seen your face." Percy said clutching his side from laughter.

"Oh shut up! I regret even worrying about you." Triton said making a small pillow out of his bag and sleeping on it. "Now go to sleep, I'll keep watch."

"Wait," Percy asked noticing that his watch said 9:00 pm, "How come the sun is out now? And how are you going to keep watch if you're asleep?"

"Time is unpredictable in these seas," Triton explained, "And my powers enable me to sense any creatures approaching, provided they contain water in their body." Percy nodded his head in understanding and rested his head, falling asleep as soon as his eyes closed.

_Three days later_

"Finally!" Percy exclaimed as he noticed the all too familiar shape of Polyphemus's island. A flimsy bridge in between the two halves of the island, one side filled with fenced in sheep as they grazed on the carcass of a large fish while the other side housed a large cave, a boulder at its side. Percy put two and two together and resolved that the owner if the island was on the other side of the island, fishing for more food. The brothers walked over to the island, their feet making no sound at all as they walked on the sea below them.

"Why did it take so long for us to reach here anyway?" Percy asked his brother as they stepped onto the shores of the island.

"Well, you wanted a video of the sirens." Triton said irritated, "And not to forget the fact that you wanted to sleep for 12 hours a day. Oh, and how about when you wanted to go inspect the ruins of Circe's island, and not to forget-"Triton was about to say before a hand clamped onto his mouth.

"I think that's enough."Percy said, blushing as he recalled those events. "But I'm not taking all the blame; you're the one who wanted to go check out Circe's spa for hot girls."

"Oh shut up," Triton said, blushing a deep blue shade as he did, "Anyway, let's kill the Cyclops tomorrow. We're way ahead of schedule anyway." Triton finished before fashioning himself a makeshift bed from his pack. Percy soon followed his lead falling asleep not knowing what was happening back at camp.

_At camp Half-Blood_

"Nice thrust Jake. You're almost as good as Percy." Annabeth said, her dagger waving from side to side as Jake stood strongly, his sword parallel to the ground. Annabeth was too busy analyzing to notice the small amount of an unknown liquid leaking into the ground from the boy's pant leg.

"I can't wait to meet him. I hear he's done incredible things." Jake said, feigning admiration.

"He has, and I can't wait to meet him too."Annabeth said longingly, before being surprisingly disarmed by Jake, who now had his own sword pointed at her neck with her dagger at the back of it.

"Never get distracted." Jake mocked, imitating Annabeth. "Can we please take a break? I'm tired." Jake pouted, handing Annabeth's dagger back to its owner.

"Fine Jake," Annabeth said, fuming that she had been disarmed so easily, "One question though, how are you so good at sword fighting?"

"Mom forced me to learn fencing." Jake explained monotonously, before smiling at her, "My turn, do you know a place where I could relax without being interrupted?"

"Yes. Yes I do." Annabeth said walking in the general direction of the beach, ignoring the looks of her fellow campers, as her mind played a mantra in her head:** "He is exactly like Luke."**

_The next day at the Sea of Monsters_

"How do we do it?" Percy asked his crouching bother as they hid behind a small cliff, surveying their target and their surroundings. Percy noted that the grass was scarce on the other half of the island, with the largest portion surrounding a half-dead tree. The Cyclops of the island was munching on a femur as he observed his sheep.

"It is not we who are going to kill him, it is only you." Triton said, not looking away from the Cyclops. "Father specifically asked me to only aid you in the quest, not to complete it for you. So, I am only going to help you distract him while you do the fighting."

"Great, how does anyone expect me to destroy a Cyclops by myself?" Percy asked his brother who just looked at him as if the former was insane.

"What?" Percy asked Triton.

"What? You killed two Titans, a couple of Giants, helped defeat a Primordial and defeated a God in his own field, and you're wondering how to kill a mere Cyclops?" Triton asked incredulously. "You're either too modest or too foolish."

"Let's go with modest." Percy said, "Anyway, I had the help of my friends at the time. And this Cyclops is not a regular one; he is more powerful than others. However, I'll finish this quest as soon as possible."

"Determined I see." Triton said, "How about we make this battle a little more interesting?"

"I'm listening." Percy said, letting his obsession with dares to take over himself.

"I'll teach you some of the more advanced powers over water, if you were to finish Polymphemus off without the use of your water powers. Accept?" Triton asked.

"This is going to be easy." Percy said, past doubts forgotten as he took out his sword. "Oh and I don't think I'll need your help." Percy finished before creeping up to the Cyclops, as his brother just crouched in his hiding place, mouth open in shock. Percy crept up towards his target and yelled out a sentence that would truly terrify the monster.

"Nobody is here!" Percy yelled, laughing at Polymphemus's reaction, which consisted of the Cyclops jumping from his position, and turning around, as if hoping to catch sight of his enemy.

"You're back. You took my fleece," The Cyclops yelled, "My beautiful fleece. You will pay!"

"No 'hellos' or 'how you doings'? Come on Poly, at least give me a hug." Percy said spreading his arms wide.

"I'll give you a hug, nobody. I'll break your body into half and tell all my friends that I defeated nobody." Polymphemus said, storming over to Percy's general direction.

"Too much hate there Poly." Percy said tapping his watch to release the shield inside. "Let see if I can tone it down."

Percy wove between the giant legs of the Cyclops and thrust his sword into its rear, causing a deafening scream to plague the island. Percy motioned to the surveying prince of the sea to take a video recording of what was going to happen. Percy then shifted his attention back to the task at hand, before being wacked hard by a huge hand. Percy's body flew through the air before landing on the ground, a few feet from the edge of the chasm. His body hurt like crazy, crying for the cooling touch of water, but the owner knew of his bet with his brother.

Percy raised his sword and let out a war cry before running towards the gigantic figure which stood in front of him. Percy slashed his sword through the right leg of the Cyclops leaving a large gash. This was soon followed by repeated slashes and swipes as Percy danced around the legs of the Cyclops unaware of the incoming hand, barreling towards him. The demigod flew for a few meters, before his back met the large boulder the Cyclops used as a door with a sickening crunch. But the adrenaline in Percy's system prevented the pain from being felt.

"Hey Poly! Over here." Percy said waving an imaginable cape, as his back faced the boulder. The monster soon charged towards Percy, ignorant of what was about to happen. Percy waited for the right time, before screaming 'Toro' and rolling away from the incoming Cyclops, which resulted in the disintegration of the boulder and a grounded Cyclops. Percy climbed onto Polymphemus's body, sword hovering over his chest.

But suddenly Percy felt a dropping sensation in his stomach. It was the feeling of guilt for he knew that by killing the monster in front of him, he was playing God, something he never wanted to do. He walked back to his camera carrying brother as his mind went over the reasons as to why Poseidon wanted Polymphemus dead. He was just about to look up at his brother, fully expecting a look of disappointment, but what surprised him the most was a blue blur which was soon followed by the sound of metal hitting flesh. Percy turned around to see his brother with a sword, blocking the huge arm of the Cyclops, which, from Percy's perspective, was directed right for his head.

"How dare you attack him when his back is turned?" Triton yelled, "He spared your useless life and this how you repay him." Triton spat as Percy walked back to his brother.

"Brother, leave him be." Percy said, "I don't blame him for his anger towards me. It was I who took his valuable Fleece. Let's be on our way." Percy finished walking back towards the shores of the island, his brother following him.

"What was that for Perseus? We have a mission to accomplish and I for one, hate ungrateful little mongrels." Triton yelled as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Well, go and do it if you want to. But I will not kill a living being, simply because I was told to." Percy said, disgusted that Triton wanted to go through with the deed, "He has done nothing wrong and as I said before, his anger is understandable."

"What's wrong with you, brother?" Triton yelled, "He attacked you as soon as you turned your back. Isn't that enough of a reason to kill him?"

"No it is not. I do not intend to play God with a creature's life." Percy yelled back, "He is reformed. He attacked me because I was the one who started this fight. And he is no threat to the outside world."

"Be that way then." Triton yelled, frustrated at his brother. "But you better be the one to break the news to father." Triton finished lying down on his makeshift bed, turning his back on Percy. The demigod just sighed and lied on his bed, his eyes searching the night stars which had come out a few minutes ago. Percy mumbled a thank you towards Triton for saving his life and went to sleep, not sure if Triton's grumble was a 'you're welcome' or not.

_The next day_

"Wake up." Triton commanded, waking the sleeping demigod from his dreamless slumber. Percy woke up, taking quick note of the smell of cooked food and the presence of a white fluffy substance surrounding him. His eyes, which had gotten used to interrupted naps, also noticed the tired circles in Triton's eyes.

"Sweet! What's for breakfast?" Percy asked getting up, aware of the amount of bones on his brother's side.

"Sheep." Triton said, wolfing down on yet another large meat covered bone.

"Whoa! Why are you eating so much? I thought Gods didn't need to eat a lot of food?" Percy asked doubtfully, before washing his mouth with some sea water and grabbing some food for himself. He sacrificed some to his father before wolfing down on it as well.

"Well, for some unknown reason, I am unable to replenish my energy which I have used up by keeping watch while asleep." Triton said, throwing away his clean bone.

"Then why don't you let me do it?" Percy asked.

"You need your energy. And besides you're incapable of such feats." Triton said, resting his back on the ground and staring up at the clouds.

"Then teach me." Percy sad, getting up to show his determination. "You owe me."

"I owe you nothing. You lost the bet remember?" Triton said.

"Come on! I want to have something to show for at the end of this quest." Percy whined.

"Fine! I'll teach you the basics, for I am aware of your annoying trait of never giving up." Triton said still sleeping. "Now close your eyes."

Percy followed his brother's orders, wondering what this was going to teach him, unaware of the events taking place in camp.

_At camp Half-Blood_

"Come on Jake. You take the left flank, I'll take the right." Annabeth yelled to her battle partner. "Then go for the flag the moment you get a chance, okay?" Jake just nodded as he ran into the woods for the conch horn had blown. He heard the footsteps of his battle compatriots behind him as they searched the woods for the flag.

They had found the flag easily enough, but the problem was getting past the Apollo cabin archers which were perched high on the trees. The flag stood erect in the centre of Zeus's fist, as two guards surrounded it, their swords drawn out waiting for the inevitable attack. Jake signaled for his cabin mates to take care of the archers, fully aware that the Stoll brothers were there as well. He waited until he heard a loud yell followed by war cries as everyone turned their attention towards the commotion.

Jake waited even more for he knew that everyone would pay more attention to his siblings failed attempts. He heard all the archers and guards running after his fleeing siblings, leaving their flag all alone, completely defenseless. He waltzed over, without a care for a world, before feeling the whiz of an arrow. He ran in a zigzag pattern as he dodged the arrows, all the while occupying the attention of the remaining archers. He rolled under arrows and blocked a few with his shield. He heard some archers drop down from their position in the trees as they prepared to duel with their lone opponent. He unsheathed his sword as he blocked a swipe from an Apollo swordsman and ducked under a whizzing arrow. He noticed some children of Hecate approaching, knowing full well of the power they possessed and proceeded to retreat. He fought through the swordsmen, rolled under arrows and made a huge commotion, attracting unwanted attention to himself as he fled.

But the fighters, so occupied by the fleeing son of Hermes, failed to notice one thing, their precious flag was missing. They only realized that fact soon after Jake had left the group, following the hovering flag towards the river. He followed it till it jumped over it, till the conch horn blew, till it was attached to a human arm. He already knew who had carried it over, for it was he who had come up with the plan.

"And the Athena cabin wins!" Chiron yelled.

"Why didn't you tell us of your change in plans?" Travis asked his brother, the former's shirt sporting many holes and rips.

"Wanted it to be a surprise." Jake said passively, as he followed his team members as they went to congratulate Annabeth. He walked over, feeling hands being slapped on his back, congratulations being thrown his way, and foreign hands clasping his own, all the while commenting on how good he was for his first time. He walked over to Annabeth's side, received a small hug and a large smile. He offered her a smile of his own, his for a purpose only known to him. But unbeknownst to everyone, a pair of Gods were watching the events unfold from the deep confine of their rooms.

_At a room in Hermes's house_

"Why did you help them?" Apollo half-screamed, half-asked his brother, "You could've declined! You could've refused! Hell! You could've prevented this from happening in the first place!"

"They forced me." Hermes said dejectedly, "You were there. You heard them." He finished, sitting on the side of his bed, his face in his hands.

"Did you possibly think that, maybe just maybe, Hades wouldn't agree with them?" Apollo said condescendingly, "Surely he would've sided with us. Especially with the help of Percy."

"Who's to know? He isn't exactly the God of promises, is he?" Hermes asked still in his previous position, "Who's to know what side he'll pick? Zeus could've struck a bargain with him or something."

"You're just finding excuses!" Apollo yelled mercilessly.

"Perhaps I am!" Hermes said, getting up suddenly, "But I am not entirely to blame! It is mainly your fault as well! Why did you go and tell father about your stupid prophecy? You could've let it slide! You know how paranoid he can be! So why! Why, Apollo, did you tell father about Percy's prophecy?"

"I…I had…" Apollo stuttered, now on the receiving end of an accusation, "I had no choice." Apollo said, sitting down on the bed as he mirrored his brother's previous position.

"You had no choice?" Hermes yelled, "You had no choice! Everyone has a choice! Regardless of circumstance, everyone god damned person has a chance!" The messenger god allowed himself some time to calm down before he said anything else, "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and let you explain as to why you had no choice."

"I wasn't the one to tell father of the prophecy," Apollo said, holding up a hand to prevent Hermes from interrupting, "Athena did. She had also heard the prophecy."

"What!" Hermes yelled, "How could she have possibly heard the prophecy? The oracle doesn't reside in her domain!"

"Athena was with me. We were visiting Rachel." Apollo said miserably.

"Why the hell were you visiting Rachel with that Bird brain?" Hermes yelled to his brother.

"She wanted to do some research or something." Apollo recounted, "We were both returning from the kitchen when Rachel had uttered the last line of the prophecy."

"That bitch! No wonder father's agreeing whole-heartedly with this plan. She must have twisted the facts or something." Hermes said, punching the wall, leaving a hole in it as he did so. "But what's done is done. There's nothing more we can do about it." Hermes said, placing an arm on his brother's shoulder, "All we can do is hope that Percy is able to survive this ordeal."

The two brothers looked at the foot of the bed and watched the TV screen as it showed two demi-gods walking to the pantheon talking animatedly about an unknown subject. While all these events were taking place, the scales in a dark room were tipping to one side as an unknown person stood over, writing some notes in a book.

_3 days later, at the Sea of Monsters_

"Now tell me where the water is?" Triton asked his blind-folded brother as he sat behind him. Percy pointed first towards the sea which earned an eye-roll from Triton, then pointed towards a large rock towards his left.

"Good, now try to control it and form some shapes." Triton said as Percy raised both his arms and moved them in an erratic pattern. He made the water rise into the air and proceeded to make shapes of all sizes.

"Good, good. Now try to sense beings." Triton said, mildly impressed with his brother's abilities as the aforementioned brother raised his hands to the air.

"You don't have to raise your hands up whenever you're sensing things. It's not necessary." Triton said, exasperated.

"It feels awesome like that." Percy said, still focusing on the task at hand, "And anyway, it's not like the three sheep over the hill really care about what I'm doing with my hands."

"Great job son." A deep voice said from the direction of the fog covered sea. A man walked on to the shores, his Bermuda shorts giving him away. Both the sons walked over to their dad and gave him a hug.

"What took you so long father?" Triton asked, not at all angry that his father had complimented Percy.

"The Sea of Monsters is very hard to teleport in." Poseidon said, smiling at the absence of injuries on both his sons which showed that they were getting along well, "Now, show me the video of how my son Percy defeated the great Polymphemus."

Percy sheepishly handed his father the video camera and waited for his reaction as Triton smiled mischievously behind his father's back. Poseidon's face wore a smile as he watched the first few minutes, which Percy guessed was the Charybdis episode. Then it turned into a small chuckle as he watched what happened next. But suddenly, it turned to anger as he looked at what was happening, causing Percy to believe that his father was mad at him for not completing his quest. He threw the camera on the ground and took out his sword.

"You have failed a quest, my son!" Poseidon yelled, "You have failed to kill Polymphemus and for that… YOU," Poseidon took a step forward, "DESERVE," another step making Percy cower, "A PAT ON THE BACK." Poseidon finished, laughing hysterically at his sons expressions.

"You're not mad at him father?" Triton asked, surprised by his father's reaction.

"Why should I be?" Poseidon said, still chuckling in between words, "He has shown compassion and for that he has passed."

"You are one weird dad." Percy said, slightly annoyed at his father's theatrics.

"I agree brother." Triton said, smiling at his father's expression.

"You're both actually agreeing on something?" Poseidon asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, a big surprise or what?" Percy asked mischievously, but his smile fell as soon as he saw his father smirk evilly.

"I'll go with what." Poseidon said cheekily, "I was hoping this would happen as it makes what I'm going to say all the more easier to accept. I have asked Zeus to remove my two days a week visitation rights."

"What?" Percy yelled, "Have you lost your senses dad?"

"Let me finish," Poseidon said, not the least angered by his son's outrage, "I have asked him to remove it so that I can collect all the unvisited days, and form one huge week where we're all together. Won't that be fun?" Poseidon finished, a huge smile on his face.

"I don't know father." Triton said, "Percy can be quiet a bore over extended amounts of time."

"Oh please Triton, I'm one of the most exciting person you've hung out with to date." Percy gloated, before turning to face his dad "But how am I going to learn any tricks and moves?"

"Don't worry about that son. I'm sure Triton can teach you some useful tricks to learn." Poseidon said, "And just for your entertainment, I'm going to be sending some quests your way." Poseidon finished before disappearing into a fine green mist.

"Great. Now I'm going to be stuck with you for, Zeus knows, how long." Triton grumbled, sitting on the ground.

"I can't be that bad to hang around with can I?" Percy asked his brother, pretending to be hurt.

"Yes. Yes you are." Triton said, smirking at his little brother's reaction. "Now let's get on with our training."

And that's how Percy's month in his father's domain passed, with him and Triton travelling from island to island, training and improving Percy's ability over water. Even teaching Percy how to vapor travel and manipulate the vapor in the air to help Percy fly. They had completed a variety of quests which came in this order:

Duck tape the Sirens mouths.

Cut all but one of Scylla's heads.

Take a video of the inside of Charybdis's mouth (oh how original)

Slay the Kraken

Once the quests were finished, Percy and Triton had become close to best friends, as being in life threatening situations tend to that. They became brothers, and like all brother they tend to insult each other in comical manners. And thanks to Triton, Percy was also able to get closer to his godly step-mom. When it was time for Percy to leave after their fun-filled week in Atlantis, they held a great celebration in his honor. Percy knew that he was going to miss his family dearly but he knew that an eagerly awaiting girlfriend was present at camp.

He rose out of the sea which surrounded his camp, shirt covering his toned body as he walked towards the beach, not knowing of how his wise girl's mind had been changed. He walked towards the beach, unknowingly watched by a council of Olympian gods and a minor goddess. Most of them were watching him with no emotion in their hearts, but two Olympians and the minor goddess were watching him with pity for they knew what awaited him next.

**And that's the end of this chapter. This was kind of a filler and I hope it's enough because the next chapter is going to be so deceitful and filled with betrayal. I would like to thank all my supporters especially Avarsdin and I give you all permission to write stories on the quests mentioned in this chapter (If you want to and PM me if you want to.) Bye for now and PM me if there's a typo or something (I had no time to proof read).  
And before I forget, a question:  
What would Hera and Artemis be terrified off? Answer in the review and the best gets a place in my next chapter. Thanks and Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

The lone figure walked to the shores of Long Island Sound, his hair ruffled by the sea breeze as he waded through the dark waters. His blue eyes scanned the moon covered camp before him as he reached the canoes. The Greek-fire torches from the Hades cabin glowing in the dark as the respective darkness related cabins shone in their own manner: The Morpheus cabin and Hypnos cabin covered in a thick black mist, the Nemesis cabin, Eris cabin and Thanathos cabin all glowing a greenish black hue as the Artemis cabin gave out a silver angelic radiance. But what was the most eye-catching cabin of all was the Hestia cabin which was radiating heat as it shone a red fiery glow.

The figure ignored all of this as he walked towards a sea-blue cabin which was situated in the middle of all the cabins. He walked in silently, not wanting to wake up the campers in the neighboring cabins as he did so. His legs ached from the long walk back from his father's castle as he strode through his unmolested cabin, his hands roaming the dark, searching for the familiar feeling of his bed post. He jumped onto his newly found bed and fell into a deep sleep.

_The next day_

The figure woke up, stretching his whole frame as he did so. He looked around, taking in the condition of his room, hoping to the Gods that nothing was ruined. After a glance, he could see that nothing was a miss, so with nothing else to do, he got ready for breakfast or lunch depending on what time it was. He walked out of his cabin, letting the sun and sea-breeze invigorate him. He walked towards the Pantheon, taking in the surroundings he missed in the night.

He walked towards his table feeling the stares of many campers as he did so, but he soon felt a large constricting force on his thorax. He looked down and found out that it was two arms hugging him from behind. He turned his head and smiled as he recognized the familiar blond hair and grey eyes. He hugged her back and waited for the punch which followed.

"Ah," the figure said, feeling the sharp pain, "I see you've missed me, Wise Girl."

"How could I not?" Annabeth said, "None of these campers let me punch them. And besides, they're too soft to punch, unlike you Percy." She finished, smiling innocently.

"Glad to see I'm appreciated." Percy said, feeling another punch, "What was that for?" Percy asked pouting.

"That was for not IMing me." Annabeth said, "Do you know how long I waited for you to return?"

"The magic surrounding the Sea of Monsters prevented me from doing so." Percy said, "And besides, Circe Island had no rainbows, not that I was looking for any." Percy finished, teasing his wise-girl as he did so. He could see the expression on Annabeth's face which made him rethink his choice of words so he kissed her in the hopes of subduing her rage. He congratulated himself for he had gotten the desired result.

A loud cough from behind Percy brought the couple back down to earth. He turned to see a familiar blond haired boy, freezing the former on the spot for he thought that the latter was dead.

"Percy, this is Jake." Annabeth said coming in between the pair to conduct introductions, Percy surprised by the familiarity of the boy in front of him not seeing the brief change of expression on his girlfriend's face. "And Jake, this is Percy."

"Nice to finally meet the great hero of Olympus." Jake said holding out his hand.

"And nice to meet you too, Lu- Jake." Percy said still shocked at similarities of the boy in front of him and the boy he fought three years ago. "Sorry." Percy apologized feebly.

"Don't worry about it." Jake said, smiling widely, "I've got that a lot. You should've heard what Chiron told me the moment I arrived at camp."

"I would love to hear the story." Percy said, already liking the boy in front of him as he followed Jake towards the camp fire, Annabeth standing in the background, a various amount of emotions displayed on her face.

_In the Olympian throne room_

"Your plan has failed." Apollo said in triumph, pointing a finger towards Athena as they along with eight other gods sat in their thrones.

"It hasn't failed." Athena said, fuming slightly, "It just needs some modifications."

"Admit it. Annabeth's mind is hard to mess with. She'll definitely choose Percy." Hermes said, happy that his cousin may have a chance of survival.

"Aphrodite!" Athena yelled, causing the love goddess to jump in her throne, "Can't you redouble your efforts? She's just a child. Or do I have to remind you of the consequences?"

"I'll see what I can do." Aphrodite said miserably, disappearing in a pink flash to her palace.

"Surely Aphrodite can think of something." Athena mumbled, more to herself than others.

"Athena," Hephaestus grumbled, "Why do you fuss so much over a partial prophecy. It merely states that Percy may grow powerful."

"Isn't that enough?" Athena asked rhetorically, "Every prophecy concerning that boy usually consists of some destruction and chaos. Besides, his loyalty may lead to our demise for anyone can manipulate him, as long as they hold someone dear to him that is." Unbeknownst to everyone present, Athena's mind was running after another plan she had hit upon.

"Where were you for the last few years Athena?" Hermes yelled, rage evident in his voice, "The boy has surely shown his loyalty towards us gods and he has never disrespected us without reason. But hear this o' goddess of wisdom, if you give him reason to hate us, he will surely bring upon our defeat. So stop this madness before it is too late." Hermes said desperately.

"Just leave it Hermes." Ares said, "You've lost this battle and I'm afraid you've also lost the war. So scurry back to your palace and wait patiently for what's going to happen next." Ares said mockingly, enjoying the disarray caused by the mere mortal.

Hermes felt like punching his half-brother in the face, but the feeling of two heavy arms on his shoulder suppressed this feeling. The messenger god knew who it was, for no other god has such large, calloused palms, and proceeded to walk out of the throne room with Hephaestus following suit. Apollo got up and followed the pair, only turning his head once before reaching the throne room doors.

"Do what you must. But know that you have lost all the love and respect we had for you." Apollo said grimly, closing the doors behind him.

_A few days later, at Camp Half-blood_

The sound of metal hitting metal was heard through the camp, as well as the sounds of a cheering crowd. A pair of boys were fighting each other, both of them surrounded by a large gathering of onlookers. The dark-haired of the pair blocked a trust from his blond haired opponent as they both circled each other. Each was waiting for the other to make the next move, both poised with their swords held out as they analyzed each other's stances.

"You have betrayed us for the last time, you insolent cretin." The blond-haired one said, his voice deep as he raised his sword, preparing to strike.

"I did what I thought was right." The dark-haired opponent said, not moving a muscle.

"Then you shall pay with your life, young Perseus." The blond-haired swordsman finished, plunging his sword. The crowd gasped for they thought that the sword had met its mark but what they weren't prepared for was the quickness of Perseus.

Percy, his reflexes sharpened from his training, had rolled to the side and had drawn out his sword. He parried many other blows from his blue-eyed opponent, but he never sought to attack. He narrowly missed another strike to his head, before striking his foe. He parried another blow, making its sender stumble back in surprise. While his opponent was momentarily disorientated, Percy swiped towards his assailant's midsection, gaining a clanging sound as a result. He started attacking with all his might, not giving his opponent a chance to retaliate but instead to stick to defending. Percy soon realized that the battle had gone on long enough, so he decided to end it with a move he learned in Atlantis.

"I see that your end is near, Jake." Percy said, "And it shall be brought by my sword." Percy yelled, thrusting his sword to Jake's midsection, knowing full well that it would be parried. He then threw his sword in the air, distracting everyone as he did so, and went down to his knees. He spun his legs in an arc, swiping Jake's feet from under him. He rose up and grabbed his sword as it came back down, resting it under the chin of his downed opponent.

"Submit to my rule." Percy commanded, nudging his sword upwards.

"I submit to the new king Perseus." Jake said, smiling for some unknown reason. "That was fun, wasn't it?"

"Hell yeah!" Percy said, transforming his sword back to pen form and helping Jake to his feet. "No wonder the Spartans had so many battles, if we got to speak like that, I'd wish for a war every year." The crowd around the two dispersed till there was no one but Annabeth present. She walked up and began to check up on Jake.

"Percy, seriously?" Annabeth asked as she took care of a small gash on Jake's forearm, "You really want another war? We've had two in the last decade and, if I recall correctly, you insulted every person you met during those wars."

"Fine." Percy admitted, taking note of how Annabeth was fixing Jake up, "Mommy, I've also got a large booboo on my arm." Percy teased holding his arm, which sure enough was sporting a similar gash.

"Go jump in a lake." Annabeth said playfully, "Why'd you have to be so harsh on him though?" Annabeth asked.

"I wasn't," Percy denied, squirting some water from his bottle onto his arm, "And I'm sure Jake would be offended if I went easy on him." Jake nodded his head in acceptance, which annoyed Annabeth for she was on the losing side of an argument.

"Ease up on the fighting. Both of you." Annabeth said sternly, "Now I've got to go teach Ancient Greek. Bye." Annabeth waved her hand and left the two boys sitting on the ground of the sword arena.

"Dude," Jake said, "How do you survive with her?"

"To tell you the truth," Percy said, "I have absolutely no idea. But I can't wait for the 15th."

"Why? What's so special?" Jake asked, feigning interest.

"Her birthday. I got her something she'll definitely love." Percy said eagerly, not noticing the look on his friends face. "And Thalia is going to ask Artemis's permission to come for the party, while Nico does the same with his dad. It's going to be one wicked birthday. Now if only the others would return from the Roman camp..." Percy mumbled to himself, recalling the fact that Clarisse, Chris, the Stolls and Katie were at the camp for communication purposes.

"It sure is." Jake said absentmindedly, his mind thinking of how busy he's going to be in the next few days.

_The next day_

"Percy!" A voice from outside that Poseidon cabin yelled, waking the sleeping resident up, "Percy! Did you take my laptop?"

"What?" Percy said, his mind and eyes suffering from morning blur. But his reflexes were still sharp for he pulled up his sheets at the speed of light as Annabeth had opened the door.

"Did you take my laptop?" Annabeth asked.

"No." Percy denied, still covering himself, "Why would I take your laptop?"

"How am I supposed-" Annabeth said, stopping short as she had noticed the familiar box shape of a laptop on Percy's desk. "So you did take it!"

"I didn't." Percy said quickly, shrinking into his bed, "I swear. I didn't even go into your room."

"Oh calm down Percy." Annabeth said, "It's alright. You can use it whenever you want. Just ask me before you do, okay?" She smiled at him, but she soon noticed that Percy was covering himself tightly which brought her to the conclusion that Percy wasn't fully dressed.

"Oh." Annabeth said, her face turning a deep shade of red, "I'll just take my laptop." She took it and left, closing the door behind as she did. Percy got up and got ready, wondering all the while as to how that laptop had appeared in his room. He opened his door to find his girlfriend standing outside with a murderous look on her face. He noticed that the laptop in her hand was working perfectly, except for the fact that it was showing an error message.

"Hi Annabeth." Percy said meekly, "Your laptop okay?"

"You tell me Percy." Annabeth said venomously, "I can't find anything! It's all been deleted!"

"But…"Percy stammered, not sure of what was happening, "But… but… but I didn't do anything."

"Then explain to me as to how the laptop was in YOUR room?"Annabeth yelled, "It's not like it can walk by itself! And somebody had to have deleted everything!"

"Come on Annabeth." Percy said, trying to calm his girl down, "I don't know how it happened, but I'm really sorry."

"Liar!" Annabeth said harshly, "I bet you don't even care about what was on it! You must think that I'm wasting my time on it when there's no need!" Percy was stuttering, thinking of a way to calm Annabeth down. He had no idea where she was coming from, "Then why did you go? Why did you train? There's no need for that now, is there?" She yelled, storming off, leaving a stuttering Percy behind.

Percy stood silently, wondering from where Annabeth was coming from, hoping that she had only said those things out of anger. He shrugged his shoulders, knowing that standing there would do him no good and thought of what to do next. He resolved to giving Annabeth some time alone to calm down while he went to the sword arena and revise what his father had thought him. He looked around, glaring at the campers who were still staring at him, and walked towards the arena, all the while thinking of how Annabeth's laptop had reached its present condition.

He went over to the Arena fully expecting it to be empty, but what he saw made him smile. He noticed that Jake was there; fighting against one of the mobile training dummies the Hephaestus cabin built, and decided to join in. Jake nodded his head towards Percy as they both fought the dummy in perfect sync. They summoned another dummy, for they knew that one dummy alone would not provide a sufficient challenge.

Percy ducked as Jake slashed at the dummy, his sword skimming Percy's hair as he hit the metal side of the automaton. Percy turned in his crouched position and blocked a thrust from the dummy behind Jake, both of them fighting their own opponent. They fought viciously, turning and twisting as they did so, no words said in between for the pair knew how the other fought. They exchanged opponents throughout their battle, no break in pattern till they stopped to take a breather. The pair of boys lay on the ground, breathing heavily as they stared at the clouds.

"I heard some fighting near your cabin." Jake said suddenly, "Care to explain what happened?" He asked, feigning concern.

"I would like to, but I'm not sure of it in the first place." Percy said, going into a silent reverie as he went over the events that happened a mere half-hour ago.

"Girl problems?" Jake asked.

"Yeah." Percy sighed, "What gave it away?"

"You were thinking." Jake stated humorously, "I'm sure it'll blow over soon."

"I'm not sure about this one though." Percy said, "Annabeth's laptop is her life. I just hope that whoever wiped out her hard drive had health insurance."

"This is about her laptop?" Jake asked, "What happened to it?"

"Some guy wiped its memory clean and left it in my cabin." Percy explained, not eager to get in to details.

"Is that all?" Jake asked smiling widely, "Why Percy, I've got the solution to your problem in my cabin. I have a copy of everything on that hard drive in my bag." Percy raised his eyebrow at this, "I wanted to see what was in her laptop that was so important to her, so I snuck in some weeks back and copied everything in to my own hard drive. It's hard to understand though."

"It's a good thing you're curious." Percy said, sighing in relief.

"I know. Who knew that being the son of Thieves would actually be useful?" Jake said smirking, "Now wait here while I go and get it."

"No. You give it to her. I don't think she'll want to talk to me for a while." Percy said, missing the devious smile on Jake's face.

"No problemo," Jake said, clapping Percy on the shoulder, "And cheer up Perce. Nobody can stay mad at you forever. I'll put in a good word in for you if it helps smooth things over."

"Thanks man," Percy said, "I owe you big time." Jake just nodded his head and ran towards his cabin, thinking of what else to do to create a rift between Percy and Annabeth. He barreled through the door, grabbed the hard drive gifted to him by Athena a few days ago and ran out the door, knowing full well of what to say to separate the power couple.

He searched everywhere for Annabeth, finally finding her in near the beach. He walked over to her, noticing how engrossed she was in the movement of the waves on the beach, and sat by her side. None of them talked for one was angry while the other was unsure of how to start a conversation.

"What do you want?" Annabeth asked, her voice betraying the anger she was trying to control, "I suppose Percy asked you to apologize for him, that slimy coward."

"He didn't," Jake stated, "I just wanted to give you this." He said, handing over the hard drive which Annabeth expected carefully.

"Why are you giving me a hard drive?" Annabeth asked skeptically, "And where did you get it?"

"I smuggled it along with some of my stuff." Jake explained, "And for the reason I'm giving it to you is that, I may have copied your entire laptop's memory into it." Jake said, waiting for Annabeth to process what she just heard. Suddenly, she hugged Jake furiously, thanking him the whole time for she had thought that whatever the laptop held had vanished forever. They stayed in that position for a while till Annabeth realized the position she was in and let go off Jake, her face red from embarrassment.

"Sorry." Annabeth apologized, not looking up.

"No need to apologize." Jake said, shooting a smile at her, getting up and walking away.

"One question though," Annabeth said suddenly, "Why did you have a copy of my hard drive in the first place?"

"Oh," Jake said, struggling to find a suitable answer, "I love architecture, and being the curios son of Hermes I am, I couldn't resist. So I copied into my hard drive so that I could look at all of Daedalus's plans at my leisure."

"Why didn't you tell me that you loved architecture?" Annabeth said ecstatically.

"I need to keep my rep up." Jake said, pulling up his collar making Annabeth scoff, "So don't spread it, okay?"

"Your secret is safe with me, o' big and mighty Jake." Annabeth said smirking. Jake pulled his tongue out at her and was about to go on his merry way when once again Annabeth stopped him, "Why don't we meet at Zeus's fist to talk about architecture? Say around 8-ish."

"It's a date." Jake said, now running to his cabin to talk to a certain goddess, "I'll meet you there."

"I guess it is." Annabeth said to herself as she got up and went to her cabin to try out her new hard drive.

_A few days later_

Percy sat on his cabin steps, forming shapes in the air with water as he did so. He was wondering why Annabeth was still mad at him and resolved to go talk to her. He strode over to the Athena cabin, planning on his method of apologizing to Annabeth. He recalled Jake's words on how furious Annabeth was towards Percy and that no matter how many times Jake had tried to apologize on Percy's behalf, Annabeth would not budge.

He walked, his head hung low in thought, over to the grey- walled cabin. He noticed the feeling of something flowing down his spine before noticing something else that chilled him to the bone: The roof of the Athena cabin was covered in flames. His reflexes kicked in as he ran towards lake, oblivious to the hidden, crouching son of Hermes, and willed a large amount of water to follow him back to the cabin. He was about to throw the water directly at the cabin when suddenly he was pushed back towards the ground by a hulking figure. He heard the water splash on the ground, and surprisingly, the sound of water rushing down something.

"What's wrong with you Prissy?" The hulking figure said, her legs at the sides of Percy's stomach, "You have a death wish or something?"

"What are you talking about?" Percy half-yelled, "Their cabin is on fire-" He stopped short noticing the absence of flickering flames on the cabin roof and the surprising sight of a colorful sheet covering the aforementioned roof.. He saw the door opening as the entire cabin empties out, shock written on their faces as they took in their surroundings.

"Did you eat something from the Hecate cabin or something, Prissy," The figure said, getting up and pulling Percy to his feet, "Even I know that messing up the Athena cabin can get me killed. What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't…" Percy said, looking at his possible savior for the first time, "Clarisse! When did you get back?"

"A few minutes ago." Clarisse said trying to figure out what's wrong with Percy, "I was walking to my cabin when I see you running to the lake and back. What's wrong with you?"

"I have no idea." Percy said, struggling to find a reason, "One minute I was staring at the ground, the next I see flames covering the top of the cabin."

"I guess it was a good thing I was here to save your sorry butt, wasn't it?" Clarisse said, her ego begging Percy to say yes.

"I don't think so Clarisse." A voice said from behind Clarisse, "If I wasn't nearby with that tarp, the whole cabin would've been drenched." Everyone present turned towards the voice. Jake was standing to the side of the cabin.

"What the Hades is wrong with you?" A voice screamed from behind Percy. Everyone turned and shrunk back in fear at who it was; Annabeth, "First the laptop and now the cabin! You have seriously lost it Perseus Jackson!"

"Calm down princess." Clarisse said smirking, "Prissy here must have eaten something at the Hecate cabin. And besides, the cabin didn't get wet at all. No harm no foul."

"Why do you care?" Annabeth yelled at Clarisse.

"Cause you're overreacting." Clarisse answered calmly, "And besides it's just a cabin." The whole Athena cabin collectively gasped at this.

"It's not just a cabin La Rue." Malcolm spoke up, advancing forward from the crowd of Athena children, "It's where all of our ideas and plans are kept. But I guess it's no surprise that a child of Ares wouldn't understand that."

"No one asked you pipsqueak." Clarisse said, "Now get out of my face before I make you."

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled, bringing back everyone's attention to the topic at hand, "I just want to know why you want to destroy all my blueprints?" She asked, arms crossed as she waited for the dumb-struck boy to answer.

"I have no-" Percy said before being cut off.

"Idea?" Annabeth finished condescendingly, "That's all you have these days. No Ideas. What is wrong with you? I bet "I have no idea" would be an answer to that as well, wouldn't it?" Percy just stood there, "Now get out of here before I really get mad." Percy just shook his head and walked off, trying to figure out what was happening to him. Clarisse just looked at Annabeth with an incredulous look on her face and followed Percy.

"Come on Annabeth," Jake said placing a hand on her shoulder, "its okay. It's no use being so angry when your birthday is less than a day away. Now help me get down the tarp, I need to set it up for tomorrow."

_At the beach_

"Hey Prissy," Clarisse said, sitting next to Percy, "Would you mind telling me what's got Annie's panties in such a bunch?"Clarisse heard a snort from the Hero of Olympus at this.

"Clarisse, I can't understand what's happening to me," Percy said incredulously, "Do you really think I can possibly understand what's wrong with Annabeth? You girls are whole different species when it comes to being understood."

"Hey!" Clarisse said with a punch to Percy's shoulder, "Don't change your mind about all the other girls just because your girl's acting like that. We're all different. Now get up." She finished, standing up.

"Where are we going?" Percy said still seated.

"If there's one thing I know about you is that you always use sword fighting as a means of cooling down. And who better to do it with than the best fighter in this part of camp." Clarisse boasted pulling Percy to his feet.

"Why are you helping me?" Percy asked skeptically.

"Cause I need an excuse to beat you up." Clarisse stated, "And because I guess I kind of owe you one after the chariot thing." Percy just nodded his head and followed the daughter of Ares to the arena.

"Where are the others?" Percy asked suddenly.

"They said they'd be here by tomorrow morning." Clarisse answered.

"But why did you come before them? You could've come with Chris." Percy said winking at her.

"The campers there are too stuffy." Clarisse said ignoring Percy's comment about Chris, taking her spear out for they had reached the sword arena, "Too many rules and punishments, so I got the first plane out of there."

"Let me guess, you fought with them, didn't you?" Percy said drawing out his sword, "And you let them punish you?" He said chuckling.

"Dad likes them more." She stated, her lips in a firm line as she attacked Percy without warning.

_At midnight, behind the Hermes cabin_

"Thank you Lady Athena for the mist assists." Jake said to the floating war-goddesses head.

"It was no problem at all." Athena said, waving it off, "Did you get the parcel I sent you? Annabeth was fawning over it at a local jewelry store."

"Its right here," Jake said patting his front pocket, "You know what still dazzles me, the usefulness of Ares' anger inducing power. I guess he's useful in some ways."

"Now now Jake." Athena scolded, "We're all on the same page here. Now off to bed. You've got a big day tomorrow." Jake nodded and swiped his hand through the Iris-message.

_The next day_

The party was in full swing as everyone had arrived. The campers who had gone to the roman camp, true to Clarisse's words, had made it in the morning while Nico and Thalia had arrived sometime during the afternoon both with news that they would be staying till the Summer Solstice. Tyson and Grover had also arrived both being let off from their respective duties thanks to Percy's persuading tongue. Percy had hoped that the appearance of Tyson and Grover would put Annabeth in a forgiving mood, but that was not the case for she avoided any contact with the son of the sea-god.

The guest list mainly consisted of the veteran campers, all of whom had brought dates with them save for Thalia and Nico who chose to come alone. But Jake was also a guest for he had assisted in the decoration, the setting up of the tent under which everyone was dancing under and for being a swell friend to the veterans. He spent the whole night chatting away with the campers, dancing and smiling, especially when Percy disappeared for some unknown reason.

"Where is it?" Percy asked, shifting the sand circling the tent, "Where is it? I could've sworn I had it in my pocket when I arrived."

"Hey Percy," Grover said, "What's wrong?"

"I lost it G-man." Percy said, close to hysteria, "I lost the perfect present. Annabeth's going to kill me."

"So what," Grover said, "It's just a stupid present. I'm sure Annabeth will be fine once you explain what happened to it."

"No she won't," Percy said, digging through the sand now, "She and I are having this huge argument and I was kind of hoping that the present would curb it."

"What did you do?" Grover asked incredulously, completely unaware of what was going on, "It's not like you broke her laptop or something."

"Something like that." Percy said sheepishly while Grover gasped, "Not in the way you think though. I'll explain everything later because I have to find my perfect gift so Annabeth will stop being mad at me."

"I hope it's something spectacular," Grover said after a while, "Jake's giving Annabeth an amazing bracelet right now." He said pointing towards the aforementioned pair. Percy looked at the bracelet and saw that it looked similar to the one he was going to give Annabeth. He shook his head and looked closer. His eyes widened in surprise when he noticed that it was indeed the exact same bracelet he was going to give Annabeth. His brain, as usual, jumped to conclusions causing Percy to run and jump Jake.

"Why...did...you...take...it?" Percy said, punching Jake after every word.

"What is wrong with you Percy?" Annabeth shrieked trying to pull Percy of Jake. "Get off him!" Everyone else had come to help Annabeth for they knew how strong Percy was.

"He stole my gift!" Percy said still punching Jake, "And I'm pretty sure he's also responsible for the other things." The others had finally managed to pull Percy off.

"What the hell is wrong with you man?" Jake said, covering up his smirk by pretending to wipe the blood of his face.

"You! That's what's wrong with me!" Percy yelled, trying to escape from his friends clutches and punch Jake some more.

"Perce, come on man! My gift's totally different. Look at it." Jake said holding up the bracelet he was about to give Annabeth. Percy inspected the bracelet and felt a sickening feeling in his gut. He looked at Jake's face and saw something that resembled a smirk. He ignored it. He looked at Annabeth whose face was, surprisingly, void of emotion.

"Guys," Annabeth said, "Would you mind leaving Percy? I want to talk to him." Annabeth said as everyone let him, "Privately." She stated. Everyone let the couple on their own as they went towards the beach, planning to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Percy..." Annabeth said sadly, "I want to break up." She said quickly, not knowing how Percy was going to take it.

"Why?" Percy asked, too shocked to say anything else.

"You've changed, I've changed. We aren't what we were a few months ago." She said, her voice lined with sympathy. "And now it feels like I don't know you anymore. You attacked Jake just because he gave me a present." At this statement Percy fell to the beach, his legs tucked in as he stared at the horizon. After a few moments he spoke.

"Believe me wise girl," Percy said, ruffling his hair, "I don't think that even I know me. These last few weeks have been rough but we can move past it. I can change for the better." Percy begged.

"We can't Percy." Annabeth sighed, "My feelings for you have changed. I just don't love you anymore."

"But you love someone else, don't you?" Percy said, already knowing the answer.

"How did you know?" Annabeth asked, fearful for her safety as Percy was known to be hotheaded in stressful circumstances.

"You're not exactly good at hiding your emotions," Percy said sadly, "Jake's a nice guy and I'm sure you'll both be happy together."

"I thought you'd be mad?" Annabeth said, smiling a little at Percy's reaction.

"How can I? You're my best friend and as the saying goes, "If you love something let them go"." Percy said, his heart aching, "Just promise me that we'll still be best friends."

"Nothing's going to change that Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said a wide smile on her face, "Nothing at all."

"Good to know." Percy said, smiling for Annabeth's sake, "I'll be on my way now." Percy said standing up.

"Are you mad at me?" Annabeth asked.

"I just don't want to ruin everyone else's spirit." Percy said, nodding his head to where the rest of the guests had gone, "Go on ahead and enjoy yourself. I'll be fine."

"You sure?" Annabeth asked hesitantly.

"I admit that I'll mope for quite a bit," Percy said, a small smile on my face, "But I'll jump right back up. You'll see." He finished, faking the confidence in his voice.

"Thank you Percy," Annabeth said giving Percy a hug and running off, "You're the best."

"The best? Ha!" Percy said as soon as she left, "If I'm the best, why couldn't I keep you by my side? Because I'm the most clueless person in this world." He walked to his cabin, wallowing in self-pity. He jumped on to his bed and fell asleep, welcoming the warming embrace of Hypnos.

_In Zeus' temple_

"I see Perseus is still fine and well." Zeus said as he and Athena watched Percy sleep.

"Don't worry father," Athena said, "I always have a back-up plan."

"I know you do." Zeus stated formally, "Just make sure he's dead at the end of this one."

"I'll try. His mind is harder to break than we had originally thought," Athena said, "But nonetheless I have found something to fully crush his spirit. I require the assistance of your son and your wife, though. And I also require this plan to be a secret from the other Olympians."

"Just go and ask them." Zeus said, his hand moving in a shooing motion, "Now go. I've more pressing issues to deal with." Athena walked out of her father's room as the latter mumbled something about Minor gods demanding benefits and bonuses.

_A few days later, at Camp Half-blood_

"Come on Percy," Nico whined, "It'll be fun. Me, you, Chris, Grover and the Stolls walking the streets of New York and messing around with our powers." Both of them were seated at the side of the sword arena in which a duel was taking place. Percy was absent-mindedly scratching the ear of Mrs. O'Leary and staring at the fighters while Nico sat beside him, attempting to coax the moping demi-god to have fun.

"What's so special about that?" Percy stated, eyes not wavering from the fight, "It's not like we wreaked havoc on the city streets two years ago."

"The mortals will be awake this time." Nico stated, "And we'll get some of your favorite burgers as well. How does that sound?" Nico asked.

"I don't know Nic." Percy said sadly, "I don't think I'd be my usual funny self."

"That's why we're taking you," Nico said, "Messing around with your powers will help get the old Percy back. So what do you say? You coming or do I have to drag you there?"

"Fine. I'll come." Percy agreed exasperated, "Would it be okay if I went to see my mom afterwards?" He asked, wanting to talk to someone who could actually help him.

"Sure you can!" Nico said clapping Percy on the back, "Now meet me and the guys behind the Hermes cabin at around 5. We're leaving by 5:15."

"Question though," Percy said suddenly, "Is Chiron really okay with this?"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt us." Nico said, "And besides, Mr.D isn't around. He had to go to Olympus for some reason."

"And how do you know these things?" Percy asked skeptically, wondering if the Stolls had something to do with Mr.D's leave of absence.

"Jake overheard Mr.D and Chiron talking," Nico answered without hesitation, knowing full well of what Percy was thinking, "He told us to take you out on a night around town."

"Isn't he coming?" Percy asked, fearful of what he would do if Jake was indeed coming.

"He wants you to be happy," Nico said sheepishly, "He feels a little guilty for making Annabeth dump you."

"She didn't dump me." Percy stated, his eyes moving towards the fighters, "We broke up."

"Whatever you say." Nico said, getting up, "Hermes cabin at 5. Don't forget to bring Mrs. O'Leary." He walked off to the Hades cabin leaving the moping boy to his own thoughts.

_At 8:00 p.m. in the Jackson household._

"I wonder where they went." Percy asked Nico as they stood in the empty apartment.

"Must've gone out for groceries." Nico said as he looked through the refrigerator, "There's nothing to eat."

"You just ate. Is your stomach the same size as Tartarus?" Percy asked incredulously.

"I'm a growing boy." Nico whined, "I need my vitamins."

"Then wait till my mom comes back." Percy said as he sat on the couch, "They'll be back in a few minutes."

"I can't." Nico said, "You know what? I'll go to McDonalds and have a burger. I'll be back in twenty minutes." Percy just nodded, knowing that it was foolish to stand between Nico and his stomach. Nico shadow traveled away, mouth already watering at the prospect of sinking his teeth into a Big Mac. Percy lounged back, stared at the ceiling and thought about Annabeth, as usual, and how she was doing. He groaned and rubbed his face with his hands.

"I wish she'd come already." Percy said, his voice muffled by his hands, "Wonder what's taking so long." He wondered out loud and walked to the window. He climbed out into the fire escape and leaned against the railing.

"You bastard!" A man's voice yelled from somewhere, "Leave her alone!" A slap and a groan soon followed. Percy jumped from the fire escape and ran to the voice. He turned around the alley corner and gasped at what he saw.

From the dim light of the moon Percy could make out three hooded figures surrounding a crouching man, but what made him gasp was the unconscious figure of his mom. Even with the poor lighting Percy could make out the blood dripping from a large gash in her head as her eyes lay closed. The three figures turned around at the sound of the gasp and immediately jump the shocked demi-god. Two of them hold his hands in place while the third one brings a knife to the back of the crouching man's neck and brings a single finger to his lips. Percy gulps and nods his head knowing that the crouching man must be Paul.

"Now, where were we?" The third man says, pulling Paul's head back and pulling the knife to his neck, "Oh yes." The man punches Paul in the stomach. Percy noticed something flashing when the man punched and guessed that the man must be wearing brass knuckles.

"Now give us the money you owe us." The man, whom Percy guesses must be the boss of these thugs, says harshly. "Or else we'll cut a nice little slice in your girl's throat and leave her to bleed."

"How many times have I told you?" Paul says, wiping some blood from his mouth, "I don't know you and I certainly don't owe you any money."

"I don't think this guy knows who he's dealing with it. Mike, take care of the broad." The boss thug commanded. Percy felt his right arm drop but he was too shocked to think of anything else but his mom. He saw the man walk over to his mom's unconscious form and kick her hard in her stomach after which a groan escaped her lips.

"Leave her alone!" Percy screamed suddenly, "Leave my mother alone!" A punch to his jaw silenced him.

"So you're this guy's son." The boss thug said, walking over to Percy and pointing the knife under his chin.

"Take me. Leave my mom alone." Percy begs, "I'll pay whatever it is you want. Just leave her alone."

"I'm sorry kid." The boss thug says evilly, "Your dad over there owes us more than your pretty little mind can count and we intend to collect all of it tonight."

"I don't kno-" A back-handed slap to Paul's face cuts his cries off.

"Yes you do, you little bitch. Now Mike, show him how we deal with overdue payments." The boss commands.

Mike nods his head and brings out a knife. He crouches over Sally's prone body and slices her throat, ignoring both the pleas from Paul and Percy. Sally gasps involuntary as blood starts sputtering out of her throat, her hands trashing around as she tries to escape Mike's hold. Percy knew what was happening. He had seen it happen many times during his various battles. He knew how long a person would suffer from a slit throat before dying. He knew the reactions. He closed his eyes and cried silently, listening as his mother trashed for a few moments before coming to a stop. Her gasps disappearing forever. He cried silently as his heart broke. He could feel the coldness wash over him as he fell limp, wishing to the gods that he could die.

"Sally! Sally!" Paul cried, struggling to escape from the boss man's hold.

"Shut up!" The boss yelled, punching Paul in his jaw, "Now are you willing to pay or do we have to kill your son as well?"

"NO! Please, leave us alone!" Paul cried, teary eyes looking at Sally's body, "We don't have your money."

"I'm sorry to hear that." The boss thug said, smirking, "Now let's see how long it takes for your son to die. Arthur." He nodded his head towards the man holding Percy's hands. "Show him what your good at."

"Gladly boss." Arthur said, pushing Percy roughly to the ground. "I think some piano wire woul-"

"Leave him alone!" Paul cries, struggling, "He has nothing to do with it! He's just a boy for Christ's sake! Take me! Leave him alone!"

"You should have thought of that before you borrowed money from us!" The boss man says condescendingly as he pushes the knife closer to Paul's throat, "Mike! Help me with this guy. He's moving too much. "

"Hey boss! Would it be okay if I cut her hair? It's kinda pretty." Mike says longingly, his hand running through Sally's hair.

"Sur-" The boss says before being interrupted by Percy.

"NO!" Percy says, thick mist covering the alley way, "Leave her alone!" Percy starts trashing wildly, Arthur trying his best to subdue him. The thugs notice Percy's eyes glow blue as the demi-god trashes even more wildly. Then all of a sudden Percy stops his body rigid for a few moments. The thugs still hold on to their intended victims, fearful of what they witnessed. They never noticed the slight moisture on the ground. They never noticed the slight red, purple and brown tint in Percy's eyes. But one thing they noticed was that they couldn't move a muscle…

_The next day_

Percy opened his eyes, the sunlight from the open window blinding him. He looked around, taking in the familiar décor of his cabin and got up. He stretched his arms, went to the bathroom and picked up his tooth brush. He looked into the mirror and screamed.

Percy stared at himself, terrified of what he saw. There were blood stains on his shirt, shapes varying from splotches to streaks and his pants were sporting a few tears. Percy fell onto the bathroom floor, trying to remember where he had gotten the blood and tears from. He raked his fingers through his hair as his mind went through many flashbacks. Three figures wearing hoods. Sally bleeding on the floor. Paul crouching on the ground.

"Perseus Jackson!" Percy heard a voice scream from outside, "Come out!"

Percy just sat on the bathroom floor, trying to make sense of what he was remembering. He distinctly remembered something about a McDonalds but after that his mind was just a blank. Another yell woke him up from his revere. Percy got up and walked to the door, clutching his head as he tried to remember. Another knock and a yell frustrated Percy as he flung open door. He was shocked to see Jake standing on the porch, twenty or so warriors behind him, all dressed to battle.

"What!" Percy yelled, "Couldn't you wait for a few minutes?"

"Perseus Jackson!" Jake yelled, ignoring Percy's question, "Do you accept the terms of your arrest?"

"What?" Percy asked, confusion written all over his face, "What arrest?"

"You have been charged with the murder of your mortal parents and three innocent civilians." Jake said, voice betraying no emotion, "Do you accept the charges?"

"What are you talking abou-. No!" Percy said as he clutched his head, "No! No!" He finally remembered. He remembered his mother's dead body. He remembered his father's ripped off carcass. He remembered the dismembered hooded figures.

"Do you deny these claims?" Jake said, a hint of a smirk on his face.

"I did not kill them." Percy said, falling to the ground and gripping his head tightly, "I did not kill my mom. I couldn't. I wouldn't. I would never."

"Do you deny these claims?" Jake asks again.

"I would never." Percy repeats, a mantra going on in his head, "Why would I? I would never. No. I didn't kill her."

"Chain him!" Jake yells to the warriors behind him.

"I didn't kill her. I would never. No." Percy repeated, images playing in his mind. Mother's body. Paul's carcass. Limbless jacket wearing people.

"Take him!" Jake yelled, "The hunters of Artemis will arrive shortly to take this murderer away."

"I didn't kill her!" Percy yells, more to himself than others.

"Like hell you didn't!" Jake yells back, "You killed your defenseless mortal parents! You killed the civilians who tried to stop you! You're a murderer and a disgrace to half-bloods everywhere!"

And something within Percy snaps. Hearing someone accuse him with the murder of his own parents enrages him. His eye's turn bright blue as his mind goes blank.

Percy woke up with his hands and legs tied to two posts, his body aching in various places, his eyes bleary. He tried to move his head but a sharp slap stopped him.

"You bitch!" Percy hears a shrill voice yell, "How dare you!"

"Wha-" Percy says, cut short by another slap which clears his view. In front of him stands Annabeth, her left hand clutching her right arm. Her armor dented in some places as blood pours from a gash in her head. He notices in his peripheral vision how similar the other campers look, all of them sporting gashes and dented armor. He also noticed some campers on the ground, knocked unconscious. Another slap stops his observations.

"You killed your parents!" Annabeth yells, "And now you incapacitate half of the camp when we come and talk to you about it!" Slap. "Jake's in the infirmary from sliced tendons and broken limbs because of you!" Slap. "Nico's unconscious and Thalia's hand's cut off!" Slap. "Not to mention the fact that most of the campers have broken bones and possible brain damage!"

"Leave him be, daughter of Athena." A voice says from behind Annabeth, "He will be punished as soon as he reaches the Throne room."

"Yes Lady Artemis." Annabeth says walking away, eye's still displaying the anger she felt, "Forgive me." A twelve-year old girl stands in front of Percy, her bow strapped to her back as she regards Percy with contempt.

"You sons of Poseidon are all similar." Artemis says with disgust, "You have lost all the trust you have earned from me, Perseus. You have injured many of my huntresses and for that I hope you get sent to Tartarus."

"I have done nothing!" Percy yells, outraged by everyone's sudden dislike of him. A slap to his face from Artemis shuts him up. He cries out in pain because the slap had more power behind it. Suddenly a loud bark is heard from the sword arena. A large, four-legged animal running towards Percy as Artemis draws out her bow. Percy knows who the figure is, he knows what's about to happen.

"Mrs. O' Leary! Heel girl!" Percy yells, his voice hoarse from shouting hindering his efforts. The hell hound rushes over, teeth bearing as she runs to help her owner. Her loyalty blinds her as she runs. She knows her owner's in danger and stopping it is all that matters. She runs ignoring the first arrow from Artemis. She's fifty meters away when another arrow hits her snout. Twenty-five when another one hits her left foreleg. Ten when another one hits her right in the heart, stopping her indefinitely. Artemis walks up to the hell hound, another arrow notched in her bow.

"No!" Percy screamed, shaking his shackled limbs, "Don't shoot her! Heel girl!" Mrs. O' Leary ignores Percy's cries and struggles to reach Percy. She growls menacingly as she looks at Artemis.

"Leave her! Don't kill her!" Percy cries, not wanting to lose another friend. All of a sudden Mrs. O' Leary jumps and tackles Artemis. She's lunges for the goddess' throat but Artemis rolls away. She takes out her hunting knives and swipes at the hell hound. Mrs. O' Leary rolls away and lunges at Artemis. They both roll for a while before coming to a stop, with Mrs. O' Leary on top, a few meters in front of Percy. Ignoring Percy's cries, the hellhound raises her paw intending to swipe at Artemis' jaw. But suddenly Artemis raises her knife and sinks it into Mrs. O' Leary's stomach. Percy cries as the hell hound dissolves into a golden dust, a howl directed at Percy as she takes her final breath.

"No!" Percy yells, tears coming from his eyes, "You bitch! You killed her!"

"You dare! You dare cal-" Artemis yells enraged as she stands up to her full height, eyes flashing dangerously as she sheaths her hunting knives.

"Yes I dare! You killed her!" Percy says trashing furiously, rain pouring all of a sudden. A tidal wave approaches from the lake as Percy's bonds begin to break. A harsh punch from Artemis knocks him out, the tidal wave dispersing along with the rain.

_In the Olympian throne room, an hour later._

"Wake up Percy. Come on hero." Percy hears someone in front of him say, fingers snapping, "You have to wake up." Percy eyes opened and through his bleared vision he could make out the form of small girl in a brown cloak.

"Where am I?" Percy asked, his words slurring as his head struggled to look up.

"You're in the throne room." The girl said, raising his head up, "Now wake up. You're in the presence of the whole Olympian council. Get up young hero."

"Who are you?" Percy asks, trying to stand up straighter but he couldn't as his legs were chained to something.

"It's Lady Hestia." The girl said, tapping Percy on the cheek, "Now get up."

"Fine." Percy groans and shakes his head trying to clear it up. He looked up and noticed that he was indeed in the throne room and that the whole Olympian council was present. He looked at each of their faces and noticed that all of them had a grim look on her face.

"What happened to me?" Percy asks groggily, his head aching badly. "How did I get here?"

"All in due time my hero." Hestia said, a grim smile on her face as she walked back to her year-old throne.

"I see the great hero is finally awake." Zeus said sneering.

"What am I doing here and why am I chained?" Percy asks, ignoring Zeus' statement.

"You want to know why?" Poseidon yells, "You killed Sally! You killed her for no reason!"

"I… didn't…" Percy stammers, no clue about what had happened in the span of the last few days, "I didn't kill her."

"You know the truth son." Poseidon says, emphasizing on the 'son', "You killed her for Zeus knows what reason! And you killed Paul as well!"

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked fearful of what everyone was accusing him off, "I didn't kill her. Why should I? She's my mom!" Percy yells out, tears beginning to form on the corner of his eyes as he remembers what happened in the last few days. He could see the deaths of his parents and hellhound take place right in front of him.

"You want to proof? Do you want to see proof?" Poseidon yells angrily, "Show him the tape Hermes! Show him the tape!" Hermes nods his head reluctantly and snaps his finger. A TV appears in front of Percy and a colorless video plays on it. A security camera's video. It shows the entranceway of the alley way near Percy's house.

A few minutes later Percy sees himself appear in the video, carrying two hooded guys by the scruff of their collars. He throws them on the ground and takes out a knife, raising it high above his head. He plunges it into one of the thugs' shoulder and continues to hack at it. Percy continues to hack at the shoulder till it breaks off, while the other thug tries to scramble away. The running thug stops all of a sudden and brings his hands to his own throat. Video Percy had his right hand raised midway.

Real Percy closes his eyes, knowing full well of what was about to happen. He knew that he could control mortals. He knew how terrified that man must have felt. Real Percy continues to keep his eyes closed but a loud cough from his father makes him open them. On screen Percy sees himself stare maniacally at the bloodshed in front of him. Suddenly Paul pops up from the alleyway, his right leg limp for some reason. He places his hand on video Percy's shoulder. Video Percy turns his head towards Paul, a look of pure rage on his face, and plunges the knife into Paul's stomach.

"Stop it!" Percy cries, closing his eyes, "Please stop it! I don't want to watch anymore!"

"You see what you did boy! You see!" Poseidon screams, "You killed your mom and another mortal in the alleyway. You killed them. Why? Why did you kill them?" Poseidon yells, tears forming in his eyes.

"I don't know dad!" Percy cried, "Why would I? They were my parents! Why would I kill them? What's wrong with me?" Percy cried, begging his father.

"Lord Poseidon." Dionysus said, raising his hand, "If I may interrupt this joyous drama, I would like to provide a reason to Peter's unusual behavior."

"Unusual?" Poseidon yelled, exasperated, "Unusual! Its borderline insane!"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you." Dionysus said, trying to hide a smirk, "He's gone insane. He has multiple personality disorder."

"Can't you fix him?" Hestia asked concerned, "You're the god of insanity after all."

"Not in these cases my dear Hestia." Dionysus said, "Multiple personality disorder is a result of too much stress. I can cure him, that's for sure, but I'll only be able to do that if I were to wipe his entire memory."

"Surely you can think of something?" Poseidon asked, tearing in the eyes. He sobbed a little. His wife, whom he had broken an oath for, had died and now his son was on the edge of losing his mind.

"Well we can kill him." Dionysus said heartlessly, reading a wine magazine while Apollo, Hermes, Hestia and Poseidon gasped.

"We shall do no such thing!" Poseidon yelled, "I'll take him-"

"No dad." Percy mumbled, his soft voice sounding magnified in the throne room. "I'll do it."

"But why, son?" Poseidon said, sadness lining his tone as he rushed to his son's side. "You have a lot to li-"

"I don't dad." Percy mumbles, tears coming out of his eyes, "Not anymore. Everyone at camp hates me for what I did. I killed my parents. Mrs. O' Leary's dead. Annabeth hates me. You may be alright now but soon you'll despise me."

"But son, I wo-"

"No dad, it's okay." Percy says loudly, raising his head up. "I wish to die Lord Hades."

"Are you sure of this?" Hades asks, face showing a little empathy , "Do you really wish for death?"

"Yes I do." Percy says valiantly, "My life is over. I cannot live with myself knowing all that I have murdered my parents. True I may not have been in my senses, but who's to say I won't do it again. Who's to say I won't kill my friends in the dead of night and wake up in bed, not aware of what I've done. Kill me now and prevent future murders."

"If the boy wants it, he should get it." Zeus says, masking the look of triumph on his face with a look of sympathy. Hades nods his head and raises his right arm, a beam of black light hitting Percy dead in the chest. Everyone could feel the sudden coldness, the sudden chill, as Percy's soul left its host. There was no scream from the boy, no yell, nothing. Just a 'thanks'. And that was the end of Perseus Jackson.

"Please make sure he goes to Elysium." Poseidon tells Hades as he disappears in a fine mist.

"I can't my dear brother." Hades says to disappearing mist, earning a gasp from Apollo, Hermes and Hestia.

"But why?" Apollo asks, saddened by Percy's death.

"The Fates are already angry that I've allowed many half-bloods into Elysium and have henceforth forbid me from letting anyone pass. It's up to the three judges now." Hades explains, face impassive but eyes showing his sadness. He soon disappears in a black fog. The other Olympians soon disappear, leaving only Athena, Apollo, Hermes and Hephaestus remaining.

"I guess you're happy now." Hephaestus says venomously directing his statement towards Athena.

"Yes, yes I am." Athena says triumphantly.

"You bitch." Hephaestus yells as Athena disappears.

"This was part of her plan?" Apollo yells at Hephaestus, "You knew? You knew that this was part of her plan? You knew!"

"I knew." Hephaestus said sadly as he leaned more into his throne.

"Then why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell Poseidon?" Hermes yells, angered by his brother's incompetence.

"I couldn't. Mother held my children hostage." Hephaestus mumbled.

"You bastard!" Hermes yells, wanting to take out his anger on someone.

"You don't think I fell bad enough as it is." Hephaestus yells back, "I just let my family kill an innocent half-blood! The hero of goddamned us!"

"Shut up!" Apollo yells, "Both of you! There's nothing to be done right now. All we can do is hope that Percy achieves Elysium. After all, that's what he deserves." The other two gods nod their heads and vanish to their respective domains. Apollo just sits in his throne room, contemplating on the prophecy. He knew what the prophecy was. He knew what was about happen.

**And that's a wrap. Well it's been a though couple of weeks but I'm glad I could finish this story. I hope you all like it. A question to everyone reading- are any of you poets or good at writing prophecies? I need some help in that because I'm thinking of revealing the prophecy in the next chapter. Please review if you are willing to help me out.**

**And don't forget, review if you want any things cleared up or if there are some mistakes or anything. Feel free to comment on anything, I don't mind.  
Bye and hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

"_Come on, Seaweed Brain." A blond haired girl whined as she walked through a forest, her eyes covered by a blindfold, "What's the surprise?"_

"_It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it?" A black-haired boy said, nudging her along with his hand, "You just have to be patient, Wise Girl."_

"_You know I don't like not knowing things, Percy." The girl said, pouting a little._

"_I know, I know." Percy said, nudging her a little more into the forest. They walked for a little while, the forest starting to look a little gloomier as they walked through the thick trees. The couple, however, didn't notice the change in setting. The boy too pre-occupied with whatever surprise he had planned and the girl's vision obscured by the blindfold. They walked for a few minutes, trading playful banter along the way, until it seemed that they had reached wherever they were heading for._

"_This is it," Percy said as he turned the girl to face a tree, "You can remove the blindfold."_

"_What's the surprise?" The girl said, as she removed the blindfold and came face to face with the trunk of a tree, "Where are we?"_

"_Somewhere where nobody can hear you." Percy said as he took out a pen and uncapped it, transforming it into a sword._

"_Percy," The girl said, frightened a little, "What are you doing?" Percy shoved the girl harshly into the tree. "Percy!" She screamed._

"_**I'm here!" **__Another voice said, but the couple didn't pay attention._

"_You told we'd do it later," Percy said as he pressed her hard against the tree, "I say otherwise." He said as he loosened his belt buckle._

"_Stop it, Percy!" The girl screamed, trying to get out of Percy's grasp._

"_**Stop it" **__A boy dashed onto the scene, an identical twin of Percy, but the couple didn't make any indication that they had noticed the stranger, __**"Annabeth!" **__The boy yelled as he ran to the girl, attempting to stop Percy from hurting her. But he walked through them as if he were a ghost, completely passing through them._

"_Its okay, Annabeth," Percy whispered, "It'll be quick and if you keep quiet about it, I'll let you live." He removed his pants and advanced on the girl who kept on screaming, while the ghostly doppelganger watched with horror on his face, his attempts at trying to stop Percy failing every time. The doppelganger yelled at Percy to stop, trying to hit him with his fists, but all efforts were in vain because his fists went through him and his voice was never heard._

"_I thought I told you to keep quiet." Percy said after a while, "I can see you won't keep quiet about this," He picked his sword, "Well, I won't have to worry about that." He runs the sword along her neck, "I only have to worry about somebody finding your body."_

"_**NO!"**__ The doppelganger screamed, trying to pry Percy's fingers from the sword, __**"Don't kill her! Don't kill my Annabeth." **_

_But nobody heard him. Nobody heard him scream and cry as Percy plunged the sword deep into Annabeth's stomach. Nobody saw him fall to the ground in tears as Percy hacked at Annabeth's limbs. All he could do was watch as the light from Annabeth's eyes dimmed._

"**Snap out of it!"**

_The scene shifted, showing the doppelganger in an ocean, kneeling on the water as he sobbed heavily, "__**Why? Why kill Annabeth? She didn't do anything." **__He cried deliriously to no one in particular. He sobbed uncontrollably, until he felt a ripple in the sea. He felt more ripples across the surface. He looked around; searching for the cause but the ocean suddenly turned a dark red. _

_He jumped to his feet in shock, tears no longer flowing as he brought out his sword. He looked around, scared out of his wits as a thick fog rolled in, enveloping him so closely that he could only see a few feet in front of him. He treaded softly on the blood-red ocean waters._

"_Percy." A melodious voice whispered, causing goose bumps to appear on his arm "Percy. Come out, come out wherever you are."_

"_Who is it?" Percy said out loud, searching for the owner amongst the thick fog, "Come out."_

"_It's me darling," A brown-haired lady said, appearing from the fog with her arms outstretched, "Come here and give your mother a hug."_

"_**Mom?"**__ The doppelganger sad, his eyes showing his fear as he looked at the lady, "__**Is that really you, mom?"**_

"**It's not your mother, you fool of a mortal." **A voice resonated in Percy's head, **"Your mother died. You killed her."**

"_Come here son," A gruff and tanned man appeared besides the lady, "Come and join us. We can finally become a family. Together."_

"_**Dad?" **__The doppelganger said,__** "What are you doing here?"**_

"_We came to see you, silly," The lady said, smiling as she took a step closer to him, "We wanted to get our son."_

"**Liars!" **The voice said, **"You killed your mother! Your father left you here!"**

"_Come on, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth appeared from the fog, right next to the man, "Join us. It'll be fun."_

"_**But you're dead," **__The doppelganger said, __**"I saw you get killed… by me."**_

"**You're finally coming to your senses, boy." **The voice said.

_They all advanced to the doppelganger slowly, their faces sporting maniacal smiles. He tried moving back, but he felt something behind him. He turned around quickly and came face-to-face with a bunch of people, all of them people he knew._

"_**Zoe? Biance?" **__He said, looking at all the faces there, __**"Luke? What are you guys doing here?"**_

_He never received an answer for a scar-faced boy plunged sword in Percy's chest. An Italian looking girl next to him followed suit, taking out a dagger from out of thin air and striking him in the shoulder._

"_You killed us." The boy said, twisting the sword a little._

"_You destroyed us." The girl said, taking out her dagger with force and thrusting it again into his shoulder._

"_You're the reason we're all dead." An African-American boy said, pulling back his hand which held a hammer and struck it on Percy's skull._

"_**I didn't… I didn't…"**__ Percy stammered, __**"I didn't kill you… You forgave me…"**__ But he didn't receive any sympathy for they all attacked him with fury. He could feel his head cracking open with every strike from the hammer. He could hear the squishing sound his insides made as the swords and daggers maimed his body. He couldn't move his arms anymore. They were held back by his parents._

"**They aren't your parents!" **The voice shouted in his head, **"You killed your mom! Your father banished you here! The people who are stabbing you are dead!**

"_This is for killing my sister!" An Italian boy walked up and stabbed into Percy's neck with pick axe, making him scream for his life._

"**Wake up, you damn kid!"**

"_This is for playing me like a fool." A tanned girl came up and bashed his head with a club._

"**She's not part of this world! She's living on an imaginary island!**

"_You destroyed my life, Percy!" Percy's mother yelled as she took a hammer bashed his head in, "You're the reason I died!"_

"_**No…"**__ Percy said, his voice so low that it could be a whisper, __**"No…"**_

_He felt the blow of each hammer._

"**I said wake up!"**

"_**I didn't…" **__Percy said as another dagger was thrust into his neck, __**"I didn't… kill you."**_

"**They're not real! Wake up!"**

"_**No… You all died… in the war." **__Percy said, his eyes wide with fear, __**"No!" **__ He yelled, his brain feeling like it was ripping itself apart. _

"**I said wake up!" **The voice yelled.

Percy soon felt himself in an empty room, his limbs shackled to a wall or ceiling. He couldn't see where he was exactly due to his vision being slightly blurred but his hearing was excellent. He panted for a little, still shocked at what he had just witnessed. He felt sweat pouring out of his flesh. He felt his heart beating hard against his chest.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of voices from somewhere, but they sounded like they were being muffled.

"Is anybody there?" He said loudly, his voice echoing around the room. After his eyes had cleared, Percy was able to take in the surroundings of the room. He noticed that he was standing in the centre of it and that the three walls he could see were made of glass, whereas the ceiling looked like it was made of plastic with his arms attached to it and his legs attached to carpeted floor.

"Hello?" He called out tried to turn his head around.

"Subject 365 is awake." A robotic voice suddenly echoed around the room, "I repeat subject 365 is awake."

"Where am I?" Percy asked, "What am I doing here?"

"Level 5 of the Mentality Torture has failed on subject 365," The voice said, "Turning to level 6."

"Wha-" Percy said before feeling a large electric shock going up his legs. He felt it go through his legs till it reached his heart. He knew that it was going to knock him out. He knew that it was going to put him through more torture. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he prepared for the shock to reach his brain.

He felt it in his skull. Travelling around in his brain. He waited for the fall. But it never came.

"Subject 365 had developed a resistance to level 7 and below after four months of MT," The voice said, "Must advance to level 10."

"No!" Percy yelled, before a larger shock wave erupted from the ground and went through his body. It pained him as it went through his heart. It broke him as it went through his spinal cord. He pulled on the chains holding his hand as the shock went up to his brain, where it did the most damage.

_Percy was in the middle of a battle field. The Field of Mars to be precise. But it wasn't the same as he last saw it. The field was filled with bodies which decayed in the heat of the red sun. It stank of iron and blood. He took a step forward and was immediately met with a squishy sound. Upon looking down, he noticed that it was a corpse, with multiple arrows in its back._

_He turned the corpse on to its back and was met with a horrifying sight; the body of boy, his eyes plucked out of its head and its face partially burned to the bone. The hands looking like they had gone through a lawnmower. _

"_**Michael?"**__Percy asked, crouching down to the cadaver, __**"How'd you get here? You di-"**_

"_You killed me!" The corpse yelled, coming back to life, "You destroyed the bridge and killed me!"_

"_**No." **__Percy said, __**"You fell… you fell in… the river." **_

"_You killed him, Perce," A voice said from behind Percy, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Like how you killed me." Percy turned around, and almost fell onto Michael's corpse from shock. _

"_**Charles?" **__Percy asked, reaching out to touch the dark and burnt face of the boy, __**"What happened here? How are you all here?"**_

"_You killed us all," Charles said, placing both his skeletal hands on Percy's shoulders, "You helped the gods and you put us here."_

"_**No… no…"**_

"_You were born," Charles kept on saying, "They killed us all because you were born."_

"_**I'm… I'm not... the reason."**_

"_You did it," The zombie said, "You killed me. You ruined my life. Our lives," Another body rose up from the ground, a once-beautiful girl with parts of her face missing._

"_**No… Silena…"**_

"_We were going to get married," Charles said, placing an arm on her shoulder, "We were going to have kids."_

"_**Kron…Kronos… he did,"**_

"_He didn't kill us!" Silena yelled, "You did! You took us out to war!"_

"_**No…" **__Percy said as he took a step back, stumbling over Michael's rising body, __**"I didn't kill… I didn't kill you."**_

"_You killed us!" All three of the corpses shouted, "You could've killed yourself! You could've saved us all by dying!"_

"_**I didn't."**__ Percy said, moving away from the advancing zombies._

"_You killed us all," A voice from behind Percy said, "You killed me by just being born." He turned around and came face to face with a lady, her hair torn in places as her limbs were stripped to the bone, "You destroyed my hopes! My dreams! By just being born!"_

"_**Mom…" **__Percy said, more scared and confused than ever, __**"I didn't… it wasn't me…"**_

"_It was you, Percy," The corpses in the field said, as they came to life, "You killed us all." They all walked slowly towards him, some dragging their bodies behind themselves, others being carried on the backs of some._

"_You destroyed every happy thing in their life," A satyr said, his own horn stuck in his chest, "You destroyed their families."_

"_**Can't…can't be…"**__ Percy stammered, shuffling through the body parts and slipping on the blood of all his friends as he tried to escape, __**"You… can't be… dead. I wouldn't have killed you. You're my be-"**_

"_Best friend?" The satyr said, spitting at the end of the sentence, "You were never my best friend! You killed me! You were the one who destroyed each and every one of us!"_

"_For that," A centaur rose out of the ground, his hand holding a mace, "You must perish!" He yelled, advancing towards Percy menacingly._

"**Wake up!" **

"_**Chiron…" **__Percy muttered, stumbling backwards, shocked that everyone was after him._

**"****Where do you think you're going?"** _Another voice from behind Percy said, surprising him even more. He turned around, fully expecting to see another horror from his past, but instead, he came face-to-face with a man who was strangely identical to himself, _**"You better watch your step. There are a lot of guts over here."**

"_**Who… are you?" **__Percy stammered, expecting his doppelganger to kill him slowly._

**"****I'm you,"** _The doppelganger said, raising his sword, "I'm the hero of Olympus!"_

"_What type of hero are you?" A blonde haired zombie said from behind Percy, "When you can't even save your beloved."_

**"****The best hero there ever was!"**_ The doppelganger said, handing his sword to Percy,** "**_**Let's show these bastards how we, heroes, fight, heh?"**

"_**But… we killed…" **__Percy said, shaken up by everything, __**"We killed them. We're the reason… we're the reason they're… dead."**_

**"****We never killed them,"**_ The doppelganger said, picking up a sword from the ground, _**"Kronos did. The gods did. We didn't."**

"_**They all died because of me," **__Percy cried out deliriously, __**"Let them have their peace by killing me."**_

**"****Don't be foolish boy,"**_ The doppelganger said in a changed but vaguely familiar voice, _**"That's what these people want."**_ He said, thrusting his sword into the gut of an advancing zombie, _**"They take over the deepest and darkest place of your brain and exploit it, bringing out you fears. They want you to give up."**_ He took a swipe at the Chiron's head, _**"Makes their job easier."**

"_**Who's 'they'?" **__Percy asked, blocking a strike from the satyr._

**"****Fight them and find out for yourself."**_ The doppelganger said with a half smile as he fought of the zombie horde alongside Percy. They both fought in unison, their blows and strikes identical to each others._

**"****That's it boy,"**_ The doppelganger said, _**"****They're thinning out. We're going to defeat these sons of bitch-"**

"_You really think so," Chiron said, rising up from the ground and attaching his limbs, "Don't you?"_

"_I think you guys just lost." The zombies growled in unison as they got back up, their bodies somehow doubling in size._

**"****Not an intelligent bunch now, are they?"** _The doppelganger said, as he fought with more vigor._

"_**Watch out!"**__ Percy screamed suddenly as a sword plunged through the doppelganger's stomach. He struck at the owner of the sword, killing him instantly._

**"I see they've increased the level,"**_ The doppelganger said, blood pouring out of the wound in his stomach, _**"Damn those bastards."**

"_**It's okay," **__Percy said, fighting off the advancing horde, __**"I'll protect you till we get help. I'll fight till they're all dead."**_

**"****That's cute,"**_ The doppelganger said as he got up, _**"But it won't do. They're too powerful for only you and I'm already handicapped. I guess it's the only way."**_ He said, taking up his sword._

"_**What are you talking about?" **__Percy said, his sword caked in blood._

**"Fight for your life!"**_ The doppelganger said, latching onto Percy's shoulder as he plunged the sword into his chest._

"_**No!" **__Percy yelled, rushing to his side, __**"Why'd you do that? Why kill yourself?"**_

**"I had to,"**_ The doppelganger said, _**"For you to win."** _His body fading till it disappeared leaving Percy all by himself and surrounded by zombies._

"_Oh poor Percy," His mother said, laughing maniacally, "Lost all his friends. Abandoned by family. Hated by everyone. And now, you've lost the only person who'll ever help you."_

"_**No!" **__Percy yelled, __**"You bastards!" **__He yelled to the zombies, mad at all the things he had to go through, __**"I will kill you all!"**_

"_What are you going to do?" The satyr said, twirling a club around, "You're alone"_

"_**Shut up!"**_

"_You have no friends. You have no family."_

"_**Shut up!"**_

"_You killed them all."_

"_**I said shut up!" **__Percy yelled loudly, feeling the blood rush through his ears as a white-hot rage filled his vision._

"I repeat," The voice echoed around the room, its owner screaming into the mic, "Subject 364 has gone berserk."

"I said shut up!" Percy yelled, his eyes closed as he shook his shackles, their bonds threatening to break, "You all deserved to die!"

"Subject 365 has gained resistance!" The voce yelled, "Subject is resistant to all levels! He is hostile!"

"You bastards!" Percy yelled, his eyes shooting open, "I'll kill you all!" He said, pulling on his shackles till the right one broke free, its bolts torn from the ceiling.

"I repeat," The voice yelled, fear evident in its voice, "Subject is hostile! Send back-up!"

Percy ignored the voice as he started on his left hand. He pulled and tugged for all his worth, ignoring the screaming voice. He spun the chain on his right hand around his head and threw it to the windowed wall in front of him, shattering it to a million pieces.

"Subject has escaped!" The voice yelled hysterically, "Where's the damned back-up!"

His pulling proved effective as the chain holding his left hand also broke free. He stretched his hands and clutched the chains, knowing that it would prove effective against the enemy. The sound of breaking wood alerted him making him turn around to see who had entered.

"You!" He yelled, "You zombies killed me! You put me through hell!" His eyes glossed over, "I'll kill you all! I don't care that a few of you are holding my legs back!" He said, kicking the air, "I'll fight you all with your own chains."

"Subject still under MT effects," The leader of the armed guards said to the rest of his group, "Subdue him immediately."

"I said shut up!" Percy yelled, pulling back both his chains and threw them to the unsuspecting guards, "I'm going to enjoy this." He said as his chains circled themselves around the neck of two guards. He tugged them back harshly, tearing their heads of their shoulders.

"Electrocute him!" The leader yelled at the stupefied guards. "Electrocute him before he escapes! You can't die!"

"I said shut up!" Percy yelled, swinging his chains around till they broke the remaining two windows.

The cold air shook the guards out of their stupor and they shot their taser guns, straight into Percy's back, imbedding them deep into his spinal cord.

"You cowards going back to archery, heh?" Percy said, "I can still reach you bastards!" He took his chains and struck the guards, throwing them all back a few feet.

"Aim for his eyes!" The leader shouted, readying his taser shotgun on his shoulder, "Aim for his eyes! The bloody fool's most vulnerable there!"

"You can all attack me!" Percy yelled, throwing his chains here and there, "But I won't back down! I didn't kill anyone of you! But I'll make sure you all st-"

One of the taser guns had met its mark, imbedding itself in Percy's right eye. The shock was unbearable for him. It travelled around its body, making it feel like a thousand needles stuck inside his skin want to burst out. He threw his chains around haphazardly as he tried to get the wires out of his eye.

The leader increased the voltage, grimacing slightly as Percy yelled from pain. All Percy could see was blood as it poured out of his right eye and a coming darkness, which he welcomed, wanting to escape everything the gods put him through.

_A few hours later_

"And why was I summoned for this?" Percy's ears pricked up at the deep sound echoing around the room, "I'm sure you're guards would be able to transport one puny demigod." He tried opening his eyes to see who was talking, but he could feel that something was covering it up.

"They're all scared," A slightly higher voice said quickly, "This 'puny' demigod was able to combat the MT in a matter of months. He decapitated two of our guards with chains. Our own chains. He has the strength of th-"

"The gods," The first voice completed, "I've been told. But it is not my duty to help out."

"It is," The second voice said, his voice laced with fright, "Your job is to transport dead people to where they rightfully belong. And this kid belongs in the depths of Tartarus." They could hear a sharp gasp coming from the prisoner.

"No!" Percy yelled, pulling on the four chains holding his hands, "Not Tartarus! Never!"

"Damn!" The second voice yelled, "He was supposed to be out for at least a few days. The shock we gave him could knock Cerberus out for a day."

"I'm not going to Tartarus!" Percy yelled, "Not again! Never again!" He trashed around some more, pulling of one of the chains holding onto his right hand. He didn't care who was in the room. He didn't care that he was visually handicapped at the moment. All he cared about was staying out of Tartarus.

"Hey! I need some help here!" The second voice said, the sound of scuffling feet following after it, "The kid's having a meltdown and he's already broken one of the chains!"

"You dare refer to god like that?" The first voice said passively, "I have a job to do and I will not spend my time here, listening to half-brained morons bossing me around."

"Thanatos?" Percy asked as he calmed down for a mini-second after realizing that only one god could speak so sarcastically and passively at the same time, "Help me, please? I can't go back to Tartarus. Not again."

"I'm sorry Percy," Thanatos said, not showing any trace of pity in his voice, "The judges have decreed you a high enough threat to the Olympians and thusly, have banished you to Tartarus. But I will not be the one to take you there. It is ben-"

"I don't care who you are bub," The leader said, making sure that the remaining chains were strong enough to hold the momentarily distracted Percy at bay, "But you are going to take this kid to Tartarus. No questions about it."

"I have no use of this," Thanatos said, the sound of flapping wings echoing around the room, "I have my own duties to attend to."

"Not if Lord Hades has anything to do with it," The leader said, "I got a letter of requisition for you."

"Please Thanatos," Percy begged, "Not Tartarus, I'll go anywhere else. Not Tartarus."

"How could you possibly know how Tartarus is?" Another guard said, making his presence known to Percy, "I bet you just read some book."

"Shut up." The leader said hurriedly.

"Why are you scared of this chump?" The guard said mockingly, "He's just a kid. I bet he doesn't even know wha-"

"I can see that you weren't here before," Percy threatened, "I gone to places not many people should go to. I had to, to save the gods. Fat load of good that did for me. Damned idiots."

"I resent that," Thanatos said passively, his voice indicating that he really didn't care, "You're here because of what you did. You killed your parents and you injured, if not handicapped, more than half of your camp."

"I didn't!" Percy yelled menacingly, turning his head to the direction of the god's voice, "I would never kill anyone! Especially not my family or friends!"

"I am no judge," Thanatos said, all the ever void of any emotion, "But whatever crimes you, may, have committed have labeled you as a threat to the Olympians. And as a result, you have been banished to Tartarus."

"Never!" Percy yelled, pulling on the chains holding his arms, "I will not go back there!"

"It's out of my hands, Perseus," Thanatos said, the sound of flapping wings echoing around the room as his voice began to sound distant, "I cannot do anything about it."

"You're a god!" Percy yelled as one of the four chains was pulled out of its sockets, "The freaking god of death!" He tugged hard on the remaining one holding his right hand, "You could change their minds! You can convince them!"

"Calm him down!" The leader of the guards said as he ran around, trying to make sure that the remaining chains could handle Percy.

"Dishonesty was not written in my job description," Thanatos simply stated as he ignored the leader's command, his voice sounding almost faint, "You must suffer for your own consequences, son of Poseidon."

Percy snapped.

"**Kill him!" **

The remaining chains on the walls broke free.

"**Destroy him!"**

The only intact of the four held in Percy's hand.

"**Murder the god!"**

"Take him Lord Thanatos!" One of the guards pleaded, "Take him before we all die!"

"**He's a coward!"**

"You dare call me that!" Percy yelled, ignoring the fearful guards who were slowly backing away from Percy, "You dare call me a son of him!"

"**He doesn't know anything!"**

"He's your father," Thanatos said, his voice close to disappearing, "And you, his son. So why must you hate that?"

"**He's just like them all!"**

"He put me here!" Percy yelled, "My own father!"

"**All traitors!"**

"You put yourself here," Thanatos said exasperated, "You put your friends here. You put your own mothe-"

"**He dares?"**

"I did not kill my friends!" Percy yelled, swinging his chain around blindly, "I did not put them here!" He struck a few of the guards by accident, knocking them out, "And I dare you complete that sentence about my mom. Right into my face."

"You." Thanatos emphasized as he glided slowly to the ground, "Killed."

"**He's playing you!"**

"Your." Another pause.

"**You didn't do anything wrong!"**

"Own." Pause.

"**Kill him! Kill him!"**

"Mothe-"

A chain had struck itself into Thanatos' mouth, "I thought so," Percy said, still unable to see the reaction on the god's face due to the blindfold.

"**Destroy him!"**

"You dare attack a god!" Thanatos yelled as gold ichor dripped from his mouth, "I helped you during the war! And this is how you repay me!"

There was no verbal reply from Percy. Instead, Thanatos' next words were choked out as Percy had looped his chain around the god's neck.

"**Send the gods a message!"**

"You didn't help me!" Percy yelled as he pulled the chain forward till he was right in Thanatos' face, "You were never there for me!" He spat.

Suddenly, Percy could feel himself airborne as Thanatos had soared upwards, carrying Percy along with him by just the chain around his neck. Percy struggled to pull the god down but all efforts were in vain for Thanatos had reached his goal: Right in between the ground of the underworld and the roof of its cavern.

"What are you doing?" Percy yelled into Thanatos' face as the god slowed his climb, "Why are we up here?"

"**Stop him!"**

"To run you to the ground." Came the telepathic response as Thanatos suddenly dived at unimaginable speeds.

"Stop!" Percy yelled, his grip slipping on the stygian iron chain, "I said stop!" He held on to the notches of Thanatos' leathery wings.

"**Kill him now!"**

He pulled hard on the wings.

Thanatos was not ready for it as he had stopped in mid-air and proceeded to tumble down towards the ground at enormous speeds. Percy latched onto the wings with all his might as the pair tumbled through the empty air.

The wind whistled past his ears as he felt his grip on the wings slip.

He hit the ground with a loud thud and rolled across the ground, his hands still latched on to the wings. The sound of screaming and bone tearing from flesh soon following.

White light filling his dark field of vision being the last thing he felt before unimaginable pain.

"Argh!" Percy yelled as he felt his back break open and two large bones jut out of the spinal cord. He could only grit his teeth in pain as bones started growing out of the additional bones. But a sudden sensation of coolness washed over him as the hole in his back healed and his extra bones stopped growing.

"You…" Thanatos mumbled, somewhere to Percy's right, "You tore them… my wings… you broke them."

"What?" Percy asked as he took out his blindfold, his eyes quickly adjusting to the gloominess of the underworld. The first thing Percy could notice was that he could see the side of his nose at the edge of his vision.

He reached up and felt around, wishing that it wasn't what he thought. Luck wasn't on Percy's side there as his thought were proven correct. His right eyelids were melted together. His vision was only partial to his left.

"You stole my wings…" Thanatos mumbled, his voice sounding tired.

"What are you ta-" Percy said as he turned around, shocked to silence by the sight before him. The awe-inspiring, dark and handsome god of death was absent. Instead, laying on the floor right in front of Percy was a man close to dying, gold ichor pooled around his body as shattered bone was scattered everywhere.

"You broke…" Thanatos panted out, "You broke… broke them."

An unheard shout from somewhere echoed across the wasteland.

"You think… that… that you're a hero," Thanatos said, his eyes struggling to stay open, "But I know… I know… you're a monster."

"It was an accident." Percy rushed out.

"Accidents…" Thanatos said, his voice almost dying out, "accidents never… never hap…" His words died out as its owner fell unconscious.

The sound of hooves on the ground approached Percy's ears.

"**Run! They're coming!"**

"Thanatos!" Percy yelled, rushing to the god's aid, "Thanatos! Wake up! I'm so-" A telephonish bubble sound cut him short. He stood there motionless for a moment before searching Thanatos' body for the source of the sound. It was coming from the god's IPad.

The hushed yell of guardswas evident in the surrounding area.

"**Fly away before they catch you!"**

It was a Skype call from Hades. Percy clicked on accept and raised the device to his ears.

"You may be my nephew," Hades whispered menacingly, "You may have earned my respect. But you lost all that when you handicapped him. When you injured my last remaining son."

"**He's here! He's watching you!"**

"I didn't mean to," Percy whispered back, fearful of what the god of the dead might do, "I didn't mean to injure Thanatos."

"**Run before he catches you!"**

A pause on the other side before Hades replied with forced calm, "A son handicapped. A lieutenant damaged. You have earned only one thing. The rage of the dead." The line remained silent after that.

_In the Olympian throne room_

"It was the right thing to do, brother," Zeus said, "He changed after the two wars. There was nothing else you could've done."

"I know," Poseidon mumbled as his face lay on his hands, "But still, I could've helped him before. Before-"

The doors blasted open as a dark cloud flew in, materializing into the scary figure of Hades.

"He's escaped!" Hades yelled, approaching menacingly towards Poseidon, "Your damned murderer of a son escaped."

"How?" Zeus asked, his face looking like it aged a few years, "How is that possible?"

"I don't know!" Hades yelled back, not wavering as he looked at Poseidon with rage, "But I will catch him. He injured all those close to me and for that he shall suffer!" He informed to Poseidon more than Zeus before turning around and disappearing in a dark fog.

"What shall I do, brother?" Poseidon asked, tired of everything that had transpired in the last few months, "He's still my son."

"Send your troops after him," Zeus said cunningly, knowing that Percy would never be able to handle the betrayal, "Send them to capture him before Hades' kills him."

"I can't…" Poseidon mumbled out, covering his face with his hands.

"You have to brother," Zeus encouraged, "You have to or else he will suffer at Hades' hands."

"I can't," Poseidon mumbled, "But I'll have to… to save him."

_In the middle of Central park_

"Mommy, mommy," A small high pitched voice yelled from somewhere in the bushes, "Look! I found an angel! And he has wings!"

"That's nice, dear." The girl's mother said as she sat on a bench and picked up a newspaper.

"Come here and look, mommy." The girl urged appearing from the bushes, "He's still breathing."

"That means he's asleep," The mother replied, "So leave him be. Angel's need their rest."

"Okay mommy," The girl said, "I bet god makes him work a lot. He must be so tired."

"He sure must be." The mother replied as she flipped through a page, "He must have been looking after some naughty girl like you." The girl pouted a little before rushing to her mom, the word 'Mommy' being uttered from the bushes unheard by any of them.

**I know I was a little late and I know it might have seemed like I wasn't doing anything. But I was. I was re-writing my other story 'Betrayal and Re-awakening". Found it too OOC and little plain.**

**Anyway, I'm back baby and I'm going to go high. Above the clouds. I decided to blend with both options and I hope you like it. Review any changes or suggestions you'd like.  
And for those who are still confused, Bold+Italic - MT state Percy and Bold - Unknown voice and MT state doppelganger Percy**


	6. Chapter 6

_Behind the Hermes cabin in Camp Half-Blood_

"What do you mean he escaped?" Jake yelled into the iris message, "It's the Underworld! It's impossible to escape from!"

"Don't you dare shout at me!" Athena yelled back, "I'm the one who gave you that body, and I can sure as well take it back."

"Fine, Lady Athena," Jake replied with forced calm, "But how could he have escaped? It's impossible."

"How he did it need not concern you," Athena replied, "But how you put him back there should. Rally your campers after the meeting today and set out to capture the boy."

"Capture?" Jake asked, "Why capture? Aren't we aiming for his death?"

"We are," Athena replied, "But Father needs to appear as a friend to Poseidon. But rest assured, we'll kill him the moment he's brought here."

A conch horn echoed around the camp.

"Best be on your way," Athena commanded, "The meetings about to start and you're sure to have a big day ahead of you."

"Don't I know it." Jake said as he slashed his hand across the iris-message before running towards the amphitheatre.

_In Wall Street_

The street seller never saw a suit, a trench coat and a rag being stolen from his wares, nor did he see the large and bulky figure of Perseus Jackson. He was too busy dealing with uncontrollable fire hydrant nearby to notice anything.

"It's not stealing," Percy mumbled to himself as he put on the suit, cutting slits in the back for his newly acquired wings, "I put some money on his stall. I'm sure fifteen bucks should cover it." He could feel the familiar shape of his pen which appeared in his pockets on his pants.

"Hey!" The seller yelled, scaring Percy, "Can someone call the fire department or something? This blasted hydrant's drenching me! It's bloody freezing!"

The hydrant suddenly stopped, surprising the seller. A grim faced Percy ran past him, looking for a way to escape.

_Somewhere in New York_

"Got to escape," Percy mumbled to himself as he walked through the streets of New York, searching for an efficient mode of transport that would get him to a safe place, "Don't want to go back to Tartarus."

"**They'll put you there." **The forever present voice echoed in Percy's head.

"Never!"

"**They'll never surrender." **

"Not again." His mumbling soon stopped the moment a stranger tapped his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" The blonde-haired woman asked, looking at him with concern, "Are you lost?"

"You're one of them!" Percy yelled, pushing the woman violently as he ran hurriedly through the crowded streets.

_Near the Rockefeller Center_

"They're everywhere." He mumbled every time he saw someone with blonde hair walk by, "They all want be back. Back there." He walked through the streets, occasionally jumping into an alley as people walked past. He walked this way aimlessly until, surprisingly, he reached the Rockefeller Center.

"All like her. None of them the real her."

Percy kept on walking with his head hung low in order to not bring attention to himself. All efforts were in vain for he suddenly fell into the icy waters of a fountain. He looked around hurriedly, trying to notice if any had seen him, and jumped back in shock as he had noticed a familiar face. The face of one of his enemies. The face of Prometheus, the god of forethought.

The water around him struck the figure, resounding pings reverberating everywhere, for a few moments before Percy realized that it was a statue he was fighting. He calmed down a little and tried to see if anyone in the empty ice-rink had noticed his little freak out.

"You're not Annabeth."

"You really should calm down, Perseus," A melodious voice said, surprising Percy, "It's no use being a hero if you can't differentiate what's a monster and what's not."

"Ah!" Percy yelled as he turned around and took out his sword, "Who are you?" He yelled, trying to find the source of the voice.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out," The voice teased, "Try and spot me if you can."

"Where are you?" Percy yelled, circling rapidly in his position, "Come out and face me!"

"I'm everywhere, Perseus," The voice said, echoing across the ice rink, "I'm nowhere and everywhere."

"Come out!" Percy yelled, frightened that the gods had already surrounded him, "I said come out!"

"Why should I?" The voice replied, this time coming from Percy's right, "You'll just tear me apart like how you did Thanatos."

"I didn't do it!" Percy yelled, trying to find his tormentor, "I didn't do it! It was an accident! It just came off!" He clutched his head as he tried to remember what he had done at the time.

"First you say you didn't do it," The voice said, "Then you say it happened but it was an accident."

"I didn't do it!" Percy yelled as blurry visions of the deed clouded his mind, "They came off!"

"Then why do you have them?" The voice said, "Demigods can either gain the powers of a gods as a gift or take them by force."

"Where are you?"

"And," The voice said, ignoring Percy's statement, "Thanatos doesn't exactly strike me as a god to give gifts to demigods."

"I didn't want them!" Percy yelled. Trying to search for the owner of the voice, "They tore off!"

"And why should I believe you?" The voice said, "You killed your parents. Harmed your friends. Tortured a god."

"I didn't do all that!" Percy yelled, his mind aching from the amount of images going through it.

"I've seen and heard different," The voice said emphatically, "You did all those things and you deserved what punishment you got."

"I didn't!" Percy yelled, the water in the fountain starting to bubble noisily, "It wasn't me!"

"Liar!" The voice said as an arrow shot from somewhere, lodging itself in the face of the statue which was right next to Percy's face, "You may have gotten our respect before, but now you've earned our anger."

"What did I do to you?" Percy asked as he dodged another arrow, "I've never met you before!" Another arrow rushed past him, embedding itself in the statue's arm.

"You demigods say we gods don't care about our children?" The voice yelled, an arrow appearing from nowhere and rushing to Percy, "Well you're wrong! We give a damn!"

A few more arrows rushed towards Percy, water forming a thick shield in front of him.

"We give a damn about their welfare!"

A few struck his back however, earning some yells of pain from the demigod.

"And we care when they get hurt!"

A particularly large one broke through the water barrier and hit Percy's thigh.

"**Like hell they do!" **The voice in his head yelled, **"They're the reasons they get hurt!"**

"Especially when it's done by one of the good guys!"

"I never did it!" Percy yelled, controlling every ounce of water he could, "Come and face me if you think otherwise!" He shouted, rage spreading throughout his body.

"I'm smarter than that! Smarter than my gullible mother!" The voice yelled angrily, a torrent of arrows raining from above, "She actually loved you!"

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Percy yelled, "And what do you want?"

"You want to know?" The voice said, "Do you really want to know?"

"Tell it already you coward!" Percy yelled as he froze a few of the incoming arrows, the rest he deflected with his sword.

He could feel the atmosphere around the Center start to transform. The smell of roses and perfume. The sudden dimming of sun light. The faint sound of a violin playing. All these changes occurred within a few seconds.

But the most surprising of all of them was the appearance of a man. A good-looking and well-built man, but with a baby-like face. He almost reminded Percy of an older version of Frank. A man carrying a heart-shaped bow and a quiver full of arrows. He smiled menacingly at Percy.

"I'm Eros," He said, notching an arrow, which Percy now recognized as having a heart-shaped tip, "And I'm here to kill you."

_Somewhere in New York City_

"Where the Hades is he?" Jake yelled as he and a group of demigods skirted across the streets. Their heads darting side from side as they browsed through the various alleyways.

"Did we check Wall Street?" A camper asked.

"Thalia's handling that side," Jake answered back, "The others are checking the bridges. They'll IM us if they find anything."

"But he wouldn't go there," Another camper spoke up, "He knows that that's where the gods will check first. He surely can't be that stupid."

"Who know-"

"You hurt her!" The voice echoed around the city.

"Well," Jake said with a sly smile, "I guess we found him."

_In the Rockefeller _

"You hurt her!" Eros yelled at Percy, holding the arrow tightly in place, "You hurt Eva!"

"Eva?" Percy asked, confused by the god's proclamation. He backed up a few steps, a sharp poke indicating that he had his back pressed to the statue.

"You dare!" Eros yelled furiously, "You dare forget her! You nearly killed her!" his eyes almost taking a manic expression.

"I didn't!" Percy yelled back hysterically, "I would never harm any of the campers!" He rested his sword across his leg, both for quick draw and to show Eros that he wasn't attacking, "They're like my-"

"You say family," Eros said menacingly, "One more time," He pulled hard on the arrow, "And I'll gut you like the sea scum you are."

"Now, now cousin," A voice, familiar to Percy, chided from behind Eros, "Don't you think you're acting a tad bit dramatic? After all, Perseus isn't in his right mind."

"Stay out of this," Eros growled, his head not budging an inch, "This is between him and I. It's none on your business."

"Seeing as you are, indeed, fighting in the middle of Manhattan," Jake chided as he advanced forward, "I'd say it's everyone's business."

"Jake!" Percy whispered harshly as a smudge of rationality returned to his mind, "What in the name of Hades d-" but a look from Jake silenced him up.

"Now come on, Eros," The blonde demigod said, arms held out to the side, "It's no use fretting over something that would have happened anyway."

"What do you mean?" The god asked, pointing his armed bow at Jake now.

"She is a demigod after all."

"Jake…" Percy warned.

"And demigods do have a rather short life span."

"Dude…"

"And a very high injury rate with no insurance."

"You're not helping."

"All I'm saying is," Jake continued, ignoring Percy's remarks, "It was only a matter of time before your daughter got injured."

TWANG

An arrow was lodged in Jake's arm.

"Be grateful it's only one of my normal arrows," Eros said as Jake began to faint. He lodged another arrow in his bow and aimed it at Percy, "This one, however, is meant to kill. Slowly or quickly, I know not."

He advanced slowly towards the demigod, the string on his bow pulled to its breaking point.

"Now give me one excuse as to why I should not use it on you."

But there was no reply from Percy, who could do nothing but stare fearfully at the god's face. He noticed the glare etched on the cupid's face. The smell of sickly sweet perfume stuck in the air.

Suddenly, the sound of whooshing air filled Percy's ear. The snow around him began to pile up around Eros and he till it blocked them from all sides. He tried to see where the top ended, but all he could see was darkness. Whether it was the ceiling or not, he couldn't tell.

"He doesn't want me to escape." Percy thought to himself, the blood rushing in his head blocking out all other sounds, "He wants me all to himself."

"**Give him no chance!" **The voice said, **"Fight him!"**

But Percy paid no attention to the voice. He waited tensely, knowing that Eros would make quick work of him.

"**I told you to fight!"**

The snow around Percy's legs began to melt, steam rising from the ground.

"**Even you want to fight."**

"I hope Hades takes mercy on you," Eros said, advancing slowly, "and puts you in the Fields of Punishment."

"**You have to do it!"**

Percy could feel where the water was. He could sense their connection to him.

"And I hope you stay there," Eros said, taking out his arrow and plunging it towards Percy's heart.

_Outside the large ice block in the Rockefeller Center, a few minutes later._

"Where are they?" Annabeth said as she paced alongside the wall of the cuboid, "They've been there for five minutes."

"That ass!" Jake yelled, "That son of a bitch!"

"Hey!" A girl yelled as she handed some water over to a boy, "My mother's not a bitch."

"Sorry," Jake grimaced, "But still, your cousin's an ass! Idiot had to get his large ego involved!"

"Jake!" Annabeth hushed, as she came to a stop at the centre, "He's still a god!"

"Well he attacked me!"

"And you provoked him!"

"But he attacked me!"

"I don't care," Annabeth said in a tone that meant 'final', "Show some respect."

"Fine!" Jake said, "I'm really glad that Eros protected me from Percy by attacking me with his arrow of love."

"Sarcastic much?" Annabeth asked as she calmed down a little, her eyebrow raised a little.

"Would you like me any other way?" Jake asked as he stood up.

"Well, there could be roo-" But Annabeth's reply was cut short as the snow in the Rockefeller Center started to rumble. The cuboid started to shake. Gently at first, then vigorously.

Everyone ducked to the ground, trying to hold onto something for dear life. Jake and Annabeth, however, were standing straight, their hands gripping the fountain's edge hard. They were soon joined by Nico and Thalia, the latter having a prosthetic arm.

"What the hell is that boy doing?" Thalia asked, readying her bow.

"Fighting Eros by the sounds of it." Jake said, "I don't know why, but I really want him to win."

"You really are a piece of work." Nico said. He really couldn't care less about Jake at the moment. He was too busy thinking about an earlier conversation he had with someone in the underworld.

They waited patiently for something else to happen. But nothing did. The shaking subsided after a few minutes and all was silent. The campers stood up and surrounded the cuboid, trying to look over the top.

"I really love the look of a large snowy cuboid in the middle of the Rockefeller Center." A camper said, his voice sounding rather familiar to the four leaders.

"I guess you-" Jake was about to say before somebody interrupted him.

"Percy…" It was Annabeth.

_In the Olympian throne room_

"Where are your troops?" Zeus asked his brother as they sat around a Plasma TV, a live feed of what was happening in the Rockefeller Center showing on it, "Aren't they supposed to be there by now?"

"I don't know, brother." Poseidon said, his face aged a millennium in the span of an hour, "I don't know…"

"I really hope Hades doesn't kill him," Hephaestus said gruffly, his hands tinkering away on some metal, "All he needs is a second chance."

"Shut up you fool!" Zeus yelled, "Your opinion is of no matter to me! Your failing in trying to see the inside of the cuboid is proof of your worthlessness!"

"I'm sorry father." Hephaestus said, ignoring the looks of his family.

"You might as well be," Zeus stated, "Now Apollo," The sun-god looked up, "You and your sister will collect Percy from the Battlefield after he has been subdued. Capture. Not kill."

"Sure father." Apollo said as he glanced at his sister. She was watching the TV, menacingly sharpening an arrow.

"I really hope Eros is okay." Aphrodite said, but no one heard her as they were all paying attention to sudden appearance of Perseus Jackson.

_At the Rockefeller Center_

"I really missed you Annabeth," Percy said, his head leaning to one side, "They showed me things about you down there."

Nobody moved. They were all staring at Percy.

"Bad things." He took a step towards her.

"Bloody things." Another step forward, while Jake unsheathed his sword.

"But I told them," He said, coming right up against her, "I told them you were alive."

"Them?" Annabeth asked fearfully.

"I told them you were up here and well," Percy said, "I never hurt you, I told them."

"Annabeth!" Jake commanded, "Step back!"

"I couldn't," Percy said, "Because I love you."

"No…" Annabeth mumbled, "No you don't."

"I couldn't hurt you because I loved you."

"You can't!" Annabeth yelled back, "You can't love me!"

"But I never hurt you…" His face sporting a confused look, "I love you… so I never hurt you?"

"You did Percy," Annabeth said with tears in her eyes, "You hurt me bad Percy."

"Percy hurt you?" He asked.

"Yes you did," She said as she clasped her hands on the sides of his face, "You hurt me."

"Annabeth!" Jake yelled, "Get back before he hurts you!"

"She needs to do it," Thalia whispered to Jake, "He needs to know."

"Percy never hit you," Percy said, totally focused on Annabeth, "Percy never hurt you."

"You hurt me here," She rested her hand on his chest, "Everytime I see you, I hurt here."

"How?" He asked, "I never hit you there?"

"You didn't," She said, "You didn't have to. It's just everytime I see you, I cry a little."

"You cry? Because of Percy?"

"We went through Tartarus," She continued, "We did some things to people. They did some things to us."

"Bad things?"

"Yes. Bad things," She stated, "And whenever I see you, I remember those bad things. I remember every single detail of it. And it hurts."

"I don't want you to hurt." Percy said, stepping back a little.

"It hurts remembering all of that," Annabeth said, urging onwards, "The way they hurt us. Hurt me. I couldn't bear to go through it again."

"I think that's enough," Jake said as he came to Annabeth's side, "Are you a broken record or something?"

"Huh?" Percy said, still processing Annabeth's words.

"You always come up, an innocent or clueless look on your face," Jake said as he put himself between Annabeth and Percy, "Then you act like a bitch when someone proves you did something wrong. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't… I don't understand…"

"See!" Jake yelled, "And there's something else I don't understand. Why the hell are you here?"

"Jake," Thalia warned, "That's enough. Stop egging him."

"I want to know, Percy," Jake said, "Why in the name of the goddamned Hades are you here?"

"It's the underworld…" Nico said, as if answering the question.

"He wanted to go there!" Jake yelled, "He told the gods to kill him! He knew he couldn't control his crazy self!" He turned around and brought his sword up to Percy's neck, "Now tell me. Why are you here?"

Percy didn't answer. There was no sound, except for the rustling of the cold December wind. Nobody moved. But suddenly, the ice cuboid, everyone had their backs turned to, started to fall.

First the sides started crumbling. Then the top. Each piece breaking off and falling to ground with a large thud. Nobody moved to help. They just stared. As if awaiting something to pop out.

"Help…" They heard from the ice rubble, "Help me…"

_In the Olympian Throne room_

"My poor baby," Aphrodite moaned as she watched the Plasma through closed hands, "Curse your son, Poseidon. Curse him!"

"He's already cursed, you wench," Poseidon yelled, his graying features evident on his face, "Why do you think we sent him t-"

"Enough!" Zeus yelled, "Artemis and Apollo are about to be dispatched at a moment's notice!"

"But he isn't subdued?" Poseidon said, "He's still active…"

"Do you really think campers and simple foot soldiers are going to be enough for that boy?" Athena said with distaste, "He has already shown his true strength by taking care of two gods."

"But those were ac-"

"I don't care!" Zeus yelled, "The boy can kill every camper present. I will not take that risk."

Nobody said anything. No hand lifted for the tearing sea god who could only watch. No head rose to see his face. No voice heard, except a thought resounding in a few heads.

"Someone please save him. Poseidon can see no more."

_At the Rockefeller Center_

"It's Lord Eros!" One of the campers said rushing over to the crumbled ice walls, "Help me out!"

The sound of scurrying feet and gasping for air filled the Center. The worked for a few minutes before a collective gasp was heard throughout the crowd of campers. Lying on the floor before them was the God of love. Bruises everywhere. But the most significant injury…

There was no quiver. Only torn and bloody flesh where it was supposed to be.

"You… You did this…" Eros said, gazing up at Percy, "You stole… stole my quiver… tore it…" He gazed into Percy's eyes for a few more moments, before fainting.

Everyone turned to Percy, some expecting him to deny it. Others expecting him to freak out. But no one was prepared for what he did next.

"I got to hand it to you, Jake," Percy said, "You assessed me perfectly. The freaking out bit after the innocent card. Down to a perfect T." He smiled wildly at everyone, but his eyes never shone. They were looking at the camp leaders with bloodlust. Jake just stood there, shivering from the glare.

"I thought…" Jake stuttered, "I thought you were insane… You're supposed to be insane…"

"Things never work out the way you expect them to, don't they?" Percy said, touching a small ring on his finger. A bow sprouted outwards, "And sometimes you get a gift, you know, like a bow from a god."

"But… insane…"

"Oh that," Percy said, rubbing his chin with his hand, "I think that the purchase of two godly weapons cures one of insanity. Don't ya think, Annie?"

"But you…" Annabeth stammered, "You were… crazy."

"Oh yes," Percy said sardonically, "I was just playing it for a while. You know, see what the opponents are planning and all that."

"But you sounded sincere…" Thalia said, Percy's glare not making much of a lasting effect on her, "Like you were really crazy…"

"Greeks are well known for their acting," Percy said, his gaze directed at Jake, "I'm surprised you didn't know that."

"What ar-"

But Annabeth was interrupted yet again.

This time, however, by a horde of monsters yelling. A large group consisting of Lord Hades' darkest warriors. Dracnae dressed in armor. Hellhounds grouped together in small pockets. A large number of undead warriors from various eras. Cyclopes' and centaurs could be spotted amongst the horde.

Percy groaned when he noticed the leaders of the battle.

The freaking Furies.

"Hello honey," Alecto said, "I see you've managed the impossible."

"It ain't impossible," Percy said, holding on to the bow tightly, "Just damned hard."

"Well then, why don't you make it easier on yourself," Alecto suggested, "And come with us willingly."

"And what does Lord Hades prefer I do?" Percy asked, not bothered that he would be facing an army.

"That you fight and die a horrible death." She said, her whip already out.

"And there's the Uncle I know and… well know." Percy said, holding on to his bow so tightly that a quiver formed on his back, pocketed right between his wings.

"I can't believe you're going to use bow, son of Poseidon," A dracnae hissed, "Last I checked, you couldn't hit the broadside of barn."

Percy regarded her for a few seconds before taking out an arrow and notching it the bow. He pulled back on it and smirked as monsters and campers alike steeped back. He let it go.

The entire Center was filled with laughter as the arrow landed ten feet in front of Percy, right in the middle of a group of hellhounds. The laughter continued for some time before it as cut short by an explosion.

The arrow had exploded, sending all the hellhounds surrounding it to Tartarus.

"Man! This bow's got some serious power!" Percy said, inspecting it, "What'd you say about the aim on this thing?" He asked a shocked camper.

"Hu.." The camper stuttered.

"Well speak up, should I use this or my sword?" He asked, "But then again, I'm pretty new at this. I think the sword's fine. Don't you think?" The camper just nodded his head, still frightened to speak.

"That incessant sword," Alecto said, recovering from her initial shock, "Curse the girl who gave it to you."

All was silent in the Center after that. No witty comeback from Percy. Nothing. The campers stared at him for a while, waiting for him to do something. But they could never imagine what he was going to do.

Thanatos' wings jutted out of his trench coat and spread themselves as he ran towards Alecto, his sword raised. He dashed past through the campers, his wings pushing them aside. He slashed through the monsters and put his around the Furie's throat, his wings encircling the two of them.

"Heroes deserve respect." He said, plunging the sword straight through her heart. She started to disintegrate, her feet first. And just as her face was about to disperse she yelled, "ATTACK!" and all hell broke loose.

Literally.

_Somewhere in the buildings surrounding the Rockefeller Center _

"What's that noise?" A lady asked her husband as she got up from bed. Her husband grunted a little, still asleep.

"I guess it's not even worth bothering about." She said, resting her head back on the pillow, "Must be some new construction."

_At the Rockefeller Center_

No one knew who was fighting whom. Nor why. But no one could deny the fact that Percy decimated the largest number of monsters. He was a whirlwind of destruction. His wings swiping away monsters trying to sneak up on him as his sword blurred past the ones in front.

Untouchable. That's what everyone thought of him.

He, however, made sure that he never fought any of the campers. He always sidestepped or soared over them. Until finally Thalia had managed to corner him after he had fought of a particularly large group of Cyclops. Even if they were undead, the deaths of his half-brothers still troubled him.

"Why aren't you fighting me?" Thalia said, raising her spear.

"And why should I?" Percy said, raising a small protective water barrier around the two of them.

"Cause I owe you one." She said showing him her prosthetic limb. She didn't see the flinch she was expecting.

"I owe you nothing, daughter of Zeus," Percy said.

"Are you a coward?" She yelled, "Did they cut your balls down there or something? The real Percy I knew would never shirk away!"

"Don't you dare call me a coward, you hypocrite!" Percy said, using the snow to fight the remaining monsters.

"What are you talking about?" She yelled back, her spear readied, "I always fought my bat-"

"Liar!" He yelled, "You're the biggest coward I know! You left a friend! A friend when he needed you!"

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" Percy yelled back, the snow around him rising like a wave, "You ran away and let me deal with it all!"

Before she could register what he said, Percy lost it for he had seen something. Something he'd never expect to happen.

His brother leading an army of mermen. All of them armed and ready to battle him.

_In the Olympian Throne room_

"You bastard!" Hermes yelled at Poseidon, "You actually sent them? You actually sent your own goddamned army after your own son?"

"Ease up, Hermes." Ares grunted, enticed by the bloodshed on the screen.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Hermes yelled, standing in front of Poseidon, "He's your own son! Your hero!"

"I had no choice…" The sea god replied meekly.

"There's always a choice!" Hermes yelled, "You know it! He knows it! We're the ones who told him that!"

"I had no choice…" Poseidon repeated.

"I thought you were stronger than this!" Hermes yelled, close to punching his uncle, "But you're like the rest! You'd rath-"

"Hermes!" Athena yelled, "That's enough!"

Hermes was about to say something but he was cut off.

"I see you've abandoned me, father!" Percy yelled, his voice blasting out from the television, "Sided with your damned bastard of a brother!"

"Percy…" Poseidon stuttered.

"You sent your own army!"

"I'm sorry…"

"An army to take out your own son!" The gods stood agape at the sight of Percy in the middle of his own mini-hurricane, campers, monsters and mermen all trying to pass through it.

"I'm sorry…" Poseidon kept on muttering.

"And you send my own brother to kill me!" Percy regarded Triton with distaste, "How many family members of yours do you want to kill?"

"None…"

"Well, I'm not going to go down so easily." Percy said, raising his sword, "An even if I do go down, I'll take everyone else along with me!"

The council gasped, watching as the hurricane grew till it filled the screed. The heard a final war cry from Percy before the screen blackened out.

_At the Rockefeller Center_

"Kill him!" Jake yelled as he stood his ground, "Kill him before he gets stronger!"

"Don't you dare touch him!" Triton yelled back as he stood in front of his army, "He's a son of Poseidon and he deserves to be treated that way!"

"I don't give a damn!" Jake yelled, commanding the archers to shoot. The arrows flew through the air but it was pointless. They were shredded the moment they touched the hurricane.

The monsters all tried to enter, some from above, some from below. But the water turned to ice and destroyed most of them. Mermen raised their bows but lowered them the moment Triton raised his hand.

"Not now!" Triton yelled, "He doesn't deserve this!"

"It would be highly advisable for you to help out," A familiar voice said from above Triton, "The gods don't take kindly towards treason."

"I see you've come to help, Artemis." Triton said, still staring at Percy, "I can see Apollo is also here."

"That's Lady Artemis and Lord Apollo to you." Artemis said with distaste as she examined Percy.

The monsters all suffered greatly as their numbers dwindled down, a cloud of golden dust infused within the hurricane. Campers fortified themselves with tree bark, courtesy of the Demeter and Hecate cabins, and tried firing all sorts of projectiles.

"Everyone's the same in the acts of war…" Triton replied, his mermen and him standing strong against the winds.

The three immortals looked on as Percy grew stronger, the hurricane increasing in size. The golden dust in it shielding it from mortals.

"Apollo," Artemis commanded, "Father demands we attack him at once. He's too powerful for these campers."

Triton looked at Apollo, half expecting him to refuse. But the sun god nodded his head and followed his sister into the depths of Hurricane Percy. Triton just sighed and signaled his men to wait for his command.

_In the centre of the hurricane_

A winged Percy stood in the centre of the hurricane, everything calm and serene as everything else flew in the winds a mere five feet away from him. His eyes closed and arms outstretched, one could compare him to an angel merely basking in the midst of destruction. An angel of death observing the fruitless demise of many.

"Persus!" Artemis yelled as she emerged from the hurricane, drenched to the bone, "You have been accused of treason! Do you accept it?"

There was no reply. Percy just floated, eyes closed and humming to himself a song.

"Do not anger me, boy!" Artemis yelled, "Your actions have already earned my wrath!"

The humming grew louder and a soothing melody could be heard. Apollo and Artemis stared at the boy, the former in a kind of trance. This continued on for a few minutes before Artemis could hear some more humming. This time from behind her.

"Two little im-" Apollo was about to sing before Artemis clamped his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Artemis whispered harshly, "Why are you singing?"

"Don't you remember the song?" Apollo whispered back as he pulled her hand from his mouth, "That's our song. Mom sang it to us."

"What?"

"Listen to it carefully…" Apollo replied, watching as Artemis struggled to listen to the tone. He watched as her eyes opened wide after a few moments.

She ran towards Percy and put her hands around his neck, "How'd you know that song?"

Percy just hummed it back.

"Where'd you hear that song?" She yelled, throttling Percy, "Tell me!"

She kept on shaking him, till he slowly brought his head forward. His mouth a mere inches away from her ear.

"I know a lot about you, Artemis," Percy whispered into her ear, his eyes still closed, "After all, you are the most sought out girl on Olympus."

Artemis just stared at him in shock. The great son of Poseidon was talking about her. And not only about her. But about what her mother only sang to them in private. Something unheard of by others. They stood frozen for a few moments before Apollo broke the silence.

"Sis, are you okay?" He asked.

Artemis replied a few moments later, "We've got to kill him," She said, "Kill him now before he kills us all."

"But sis," Apollo said, shocked at her behavior, "He's can't hurt us."

"He's changed, brother." Artemis said as she drew out her dagger, "He's become demented."

"He's not him. We can fix him." Apollo said desperately, "All he needs is help."

Apollo stared at Artemis, waiting to see what she would do. He hoped that she wouldn't kill him. He prayed that Percy could be helped. He waited for a while.

"I'm sorry, brother," Artemis said, raising her dagger, "He cannot be spared."

She plunged the dagger towards his neck.

Her hand was stopped short, however, by Percy. He held her hand above his head, looking at her with rage filled eyes. He sneered at her, and surprising to the two present gods, nodded for some reason.

"I see your title does not concern you, Lady Justice," He said, "Nor does your dignity. You'd kill someone, merely because they know something?"

Artemis could only stare in shock as Percy talked.

"I see," Percy chided, "The great moon goddess, speechless."

He pulled the knife out of her hand and held it to her neck. Apollo could only watch, torn between saving his sister and protecting Percy.

"To weak to do anything."

He noticed Apollo raise his bow.

"Just like a woman."

He dodged Apollo's arrow and rolled under Artemis' punch. He flew towards the camouflaged Triton, who gave him a boost into the sky. There, Percy rose above and watched the destruction his hurricane caused.

"Come with us, Percy," Apollo begged, "You need help. You're not like this."

Percy laughed, "Help? I haven't been happier. I'm finally free."

"You were always free." He said, coming close to him.

"I was never free," the demigod replied, "One war after another. I don't care anymore."

"You do, Percy." Apollo pleaded, "You aren't hurting any of the demigods. You aren't hurting any of the campers."

Percy regarded him with distasted. He used the water surrounding the Center to fling a camper up towards him.

It was a girl in hunter's uniform. Her eyes a shining hazel.

"Cindy?" Apollo asked, his eyes wide.

"Cindy…" Percy whispered into her ear, "Your father says that I haven't hurt any of the campers yet. Should I start?"

She just stared back at him in shock, petrified to talk.

"Pity," He said, "I always liked the Apo-"

Artemis flew through the air and tackled Percy, Apollo rushing forward to catch Cindy. He caught her and watched as his sister and Percy rushed to the ground. He could see the anger in Artemis' eyes as she fought Percy mid-air. Campers, monsters and mermen alike watching, as they plummeted towards the ground.

KABLOOM

The ground shook from the impact. A cloud of monster dust rising from the spot. For a few seconds, nothing was visible.

Two figures rolled out from the dust, going in opposite directions.

Percy stood up, his wings broken and his leg bleeding profusely. On the other side, Artemis stood with her hand slightly fractured and a cut on her head.

"A great goddess!" He yelled, "Sneaking up on a boy! For shame!"

"I will kill you!" Artemis yelled back, rushing towards him with both daggers out. She struck at his heart but was blocked by a parry from Riptide.

"I see you've become weak." He spat in her face, "Just like everyone else."

He threw her aside by blowing a jet of water at her. He watched as she tumbled past. He raised his sword and was about to strike her, before an arrow pierced him in the arm and a bolt of lightning hit him square in the chest.

He looked on in shock as the electricity flowed through him.

The golden arrow shaft glistening.

His eyes turning misty.

His vision blurred.

The last thing he sees being the rushing figure of his brother, Triton.

**And that's a wrap. I know it may seem drawn out and confusing but that's how it's supposed to be. Now, I've a general request:  
Could someone who's good in poetry help me out? I really need some help. Pretty please and I'll return the favor. **

**And another thing, if any of you have a question about the story or are confused by it, please review or PM me. I would also like to know if you'd prefer if:**

**Percy and Triton work together **

**Percy working alone.**

**Review and tell me.  
I really need some help, so please, anyone who's good at poetry, PM me. PLEASE!  
BYE**


End file.
